invisobill
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: The hunt is on for the ghost who beat Pariah Dark. Both halfa's are dragged into a world they know nothing about
1. Chapter 1

_**Invisobill **_

_My first crossover hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story._

* * *

><p>Headless Nick and Bloody Baron, were floating down the hall's of the best wizarding school Hogwarts. Chatting about the latest ghost news.<p>

"Have you heard about what's going on in Amity Park? Truly amazing." Nearly headless Nick told the Bloody Baron, a bright smile on his face.

"Definitely, Phantom was really amazing wasn't he." The Baron replied.

"Yes…uh hello Professor Dumbledore." Nicholas acknowledged as the headmaster walked by.

"Hello Nicholas, Baron…Who's this Phantom person you are talking about." Dumbledore asked, curious about what got the ghosts so excited.

"You don't know?" Nicholas looked completely shocked. "I figured you'd know about the great Danny Phantom who defeated the Ghost king." Beside him the Baron nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know the ghost could fight?" Dumbledore answered, a little startled by this.

"Muggle ghosts are a lot different than wizard ghosts." The Baron answered. "He's really strong."

Dumbledore nodded. "Where is he located?"

"Amity Park Illinois USA."

* * *

><p>About three hundred or so miles away, the Dark Lord waited on his throne. The room was extremely dark, and you could practically touch the dark negative energy.<p>

A death eater was shivering madly as he stood before the dark lord.

"Did the Ghost King agree to my offer?" Lord Voldemort asked impatiently, petting his beloved Nagini.

"No Milord…He was defeated before I got there." The Death Eater explained.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater fell to the floor in pain, screaming his head off.

"Explain, who defeated him, and why you didn't get that filthy ghost on my side!" Voldemort hissed as he stopped the curse.

"His name is Danny Phantom I,I can't find him. He just disappeared." The Death Eater mumbled nervously.

Voldemort glared. "It's your job to find out." He raised his wand in a striking manner.

"Wait! I know where he is suppose to be. ! Just can't find him! He's always in one town, but I can never find him!" The man pleaded.

The Dark Lord paused, considering this. "Where is he suppose to be?"

"Amity Park, Illinois, USA."

* * *

><p>Vlad watched as rain poured down outside his mansion, The whole Ghost King thing backfired big time.<p>

But that wasn't what was bothering him, during the fight against the Pariah Dark, there was a middle aged man in a weird robe hanging around, watching the fight with great interest.

It didn't bother Vlad much, but it was afterwards that put him on edge.

The man was asking around about Phantom, info on him. The man even had the nerve to damaged his spying stuff in the Fenton house! That definitely struck a cord.

The man left, but Vlad doubted it was permanent. Whoever he was he better not get in his way anymore, or he'd regret it.

* * *

><p><em>Really short I know, but I'll get the next chapter up by 515 if not go ahead and shoot me. If you like please review or I'm going to think you desperately hate it __L even a lecture on how I couldn't get Voldy's character right would be great._


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisobill **

_Thanks everybody for the reviews I really appreciated them. I got it done before 5/15 as promised, hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: if I owned HP/DP would I be here right now._

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched as Madeye and Arthur stepped forward. They were in the Dumbledore's office at the moment, he had called them here, on urgent matters. Next to him Fawkes chirped, curiosity in his eyes.<p>

"I need you to find something." Dumbledore explained.

"Who?" Madeye asked in his gruff voice, his fake eye swerving around, taking in everything.

"A ghost named Danny Phantom. He's located supposedly in Amity Park, Illinois, U.S.A." Dumbledore answered. "We need to contact him."

"We're going to the states!" Weasly smiled at the idea.

Madeye didn't seem to pleased by the whole idea. "What if this ghost attacks us, don't muggle ghost have some kind of power?"

"From what I've came to understand, he won't attack unless attacked or threatened. The boy has a good heart from what I've heard."

Arthur looked up in surprise. "Boy?"

"From what I've heard about him, I'd say he's about 17 or older." Dumbledore explained, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"We'll see if we can find him and bring him back." Madeye declared.

* * *

><p>"Bellatrix, Lucuis!" The Dark Lord called, from his throne. His two top followers kneeled before him. "I have an assignment for you."<p>

"Anything Master." The insane looking Bellatrix answered.

"I need you to find a ghost named Danny Phantom. I want you to bring him back here."

* * *

><p>Danny growled in annoyance as he caught the Box Ghost. "That's the 5th time in 2 days I caught you, how do you keep getting out?"<p>

"Maybe Vlads been letting him out to bug you." Tucker teased.

Danny glared. "Not funny Tuck."

"At least it's not someone stronger." Sam added.

Danny and Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Have you guys heard about what's happening in England." Sam asked a Sirius expression on her face.

"What another royal wedding." Tucker joked, pulling out his PDA.

Danny chuckled, and Sam smacked Tucker across the back of the head.

Sam glared. "I'm serious people are constantly disappearing and mysteriously dying over there." She said Urgency filling her voice

Danny sighed. "There's always something happening somewhere, at least it wont be coming over here anytime soon."

Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.

Danny transformed into Fenton. "Come on, lets go put the Box ghost back into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled as he got onto the plane. "Dumbledore said that planes where faster than brooms." He told Madeye.<p>

Madeye grunted, ignoring a child who was staring at him wide eyed.

"I've always wanted to go on a plane." Arthur continued putting away his luggage.

"I'd rather go by broom, apperate, or Portkey." Mad-eye stated.

"You know we can't Alastor, at least not without having to deal with the American Magical government." Arthur explained, knowing full well, how nervous the American Magical government were getting letting wizards from England come, especially since Voldemort was said to have return. Ironic that they sorta believed that he returned, when there own Ministry didn't.

"Hello passengers we'll be in Chicago in about 12 hours. Please buckle in, we will be tacking off shortly." A lady upfront said into an object.

Weasly gaped and looked around wildly as the sound filled the cabin. "Well what do you know!"

The man across the aisle gave Arthur a confused look.

Unknown to them they were to late, Bellatrix and Malfoy were already in America.


	3. Chapter 4

**Invisobill**

_To set something straight. Danny is 14, Dumbledore just assumes he's around 17._

_Disclaimer: Go back two page's if you want to see it._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sneered as they walked threw the heart of Chicago, to meet up with the guy who will get them to Amity Park. "Filthy muggles."<p>

Lucius didn't say anything.

Much to there shame, they had to were muggle clothes…they still stuck out like a sore thumb.

The streets were unbelievably crowded, it was almost unbearable. Not to ment

On the fact people were talking into small weird devices.

"Did you hear what happened in Amity Park?" A man next to Bellatrix, asked into the device. "You don't really believe there is ghosts attacking the place, do ya?" The man paused for some reason. Bellatrix swore she heard the device reply. "Ya insane! What will the media make up next."

"We need to hurry." Lucuis said, as he dodged someone running by.

"Remind me why can't we can't just apparat there?" Bellatrix snarled, as she pushed a mother and her kid out of the way.

"We would need to be registered…And the last time I checked you were on wizard worlds most wanted list." Lucuis replied.

* * *

><p>"Fenton!"<p>

Danny was running down the hall at full speed. Dash was right behind him, screaming his head off!

After managing to get a little ahead, Danny turned invisible. Dash of course ran right by.

Danny sighed in relief, his relief was short lived. Something grabbed his pant leg and pulled him into the basement!

Next thing he knew he was being held upside down, by the his leg…by none other than Vlad Plasmuis!

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short. I'll update again as soon as possible, hope you like it. <em>


	4. Chapter 5

**Invisobill**

_I hope you like it, I tried to make not make it short. I'm trying to get the spelling better._

* * *

><p>Mad-eye and Arthur had just got in Chicago, and Arthur was in awe. He was staring at all the lights, and skyscraper's, in wonder.<p>

"It still amazing how they could build these things." He said in awe.

Moody growled. "We got tall buildings in London, now hurry up Weasley! As far as we know the Death Eaters already have him.

* * *

><p>Danny glared at Vlad. "Talk about what? The usual? Because if you even think about hurting my dad!"<p>

"Calm down little badger!" Vlad shouted throwing him to the ground. "Listen boy I need information!"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "don't you already have all the information you need? You say you know everything."

Vlad ignored his comment. "Look Daniel have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You must have hit your head hard on something Fruit Loop. Why do care if anything strange happened?"

"I don't Daniel." Vlad hissed, clearly deep in thought.

"Vlad?" Danny looked uneasy for a moment.

"I advise you too watch out Daniel." Vlad finally said. With that he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Leaving an extremely confused Danny.

* * *

><p>"Why's Vlad looking for information? I thought he already had a spy network or something." Sam questioned, later on during lunch.<p>

"Are you sure he wasn't planning something." Tucker added, as the sat down at there table.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, uh he seemed really worried about something." Danny put his head on the table in misery. "Why does he have to mess with my head!"

Sam shook her head. "He has to have some reason."

Tucker nodded. "Ya but what?"

* * *

><p>Plasmuis gave one last glance at the high school before flying back to his mansion.<p>

There was something going on, And it bothered him to no end…what's worse it really shouldn't bother him.

Vlad shook his head in anger. He had other things to do than worry about nothing…but it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the town for a while.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Lucuis had finally made it to Amity Park, and they were currently looking for information.<p>

"How are we suppose to be able to find Phantom in a crappy town like this." She wrinkled her nose, as she glanced at a place called the Nasty Burger. "Muggles are so disgusting."

Lucuis nodded in agreement.

"So how do we find Phantom?"

"Well from what we learned…" Lucuis stopped suddenly, staring at the sky in bewilderment.

"What is it." Bellatrix snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Look." He murmured.

Bellatrix looked up just in time to see a Vampire/ghost creature. Bella gaped. "Was that a ghost?" She screeched. "But it doesn't look like one!"

A business man walking by smirked. "I take it you guys are tourists right?" He rolled his eyes. "That's the Wisconsin Ghost. Weird we don't usually see him that often…at least not as much as the other's."

Lucuis stepped in front of the man, hiding his disgust. "Do you know about Phantom?"

The man chuckled. "Who doesn't know him." With that he left, talking into another one of those weird devices.

Bellatrix smiled sickly. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><em>Ok I know you were expecting a big fight between Danny and Vlad but that's for latter. This is what happened, hope you like. Oh and please no more stuff on howlwhole I got it the first time._

_R, Re, Rev, Revi, Revie, Review. (Please with puppy dog eyes.)_


	5. Chapter 6

**Invisobill**

_Chap 5 ya hope you like. _

_Disclaimer: I did this at least 3 times do I have to do this again._

* * *

><p>Danny was in Mr. Lancer class. He was going on about some book nobody cares about. It was moments like this he actually wished there be a ghost to fight.<p>

At that moment his ghost sense went off.

"Thank God." Danny whispered. "Mr. Lancer can I go to the bathroom."

Lancer glared for a moment, than sighed. "Sure go ahead."

Danny instantly he ran into the hallway transferred into Phantom and flew off.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was about to grab the man, but Lucuis stopped her.<p>

Bellatrix scowled. "What was that for, we could interrogate him." She hissed.

"It'll attacks to much attention, besides it should be really easy to get info on Phantom, that muggle just proved it."

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't it be the Box Ghost." Danny groaned as he dodged several blast.<p>

"I will have your pelt ghost boy!" Skulker shouted, flying towards Danny at full speed.

"Dude that's still really gross!" Danny shouted at Skulker shooting a few green energy balls.

Skulker was instantly sent flying backwards. Skulker growled. "You're going to pay Ghost boy!" He shouted firing a rocket.

"Uh oh."

* * *

><p>Mad-eye grumbled under his breath as they walked threw Amity Park.<p>

"I will have your pelt ghost boy!"

Arthur and Moody looked up, just in time to see some bulky ghost shoot something at a fourteen year old ghost. The younger ghost had green eyes and snow white hair.

Weasley gaped. "Are those ghosts!"

Mad-eye frowned clearly thinking the same thing as Weasely. "They don't look like ghosts."

There doubt vanished when the boy turned intangible avoiding the thing the other ghost shot at him.

The thing went flying past him and exploded on a tall building.

The boy looked back clearly worried about the damage.

"Get him Phantom!" A little girl shouted.

Arthur gaped again in surprise. "He's Phantom! But he's just a fourteen old!"

"Merlin." Moody whispered staring at the fight, he wasn't expecting this.

* * *

><p>A block or so away Bellatrix and Lucuis were getting ready to capture Phantom.<p>

They just needed to be able to get him without to many people noticing.

Danny shot a final blast at Skulker destroying his armor and watched as the gr

* * *

><p>een creature tried to ran away.<p>

Before he could get away, Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked him in.

"To easy." Danny smirked. Phantom was about to fly off to turn back into Fenton.

"Stupefy!"

Danny felt his whole body tense up. Unable to keep flying Danny crashed into the earth. Danny felt his conscious fade as two people walked in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it, I'll update again by Wednesday.<em>


	6. Chapter 7

**Invisobill**

_Sorry I had to stale till Wednesday I'm trying to finish Prehalfa. Also I'm sorry I have so many cliffy's force of habit. Hope you enjoy. And thanks for the reviews everybody you have no clue how much I appreciate them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own end of story do not sue._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Lucuis brought Danny to a old abandoned house, on the outskirts of Amity. Bella levitated his knocked out body into the room they were in.<p>

"The American wizard were paying, should be here in half an hour to aparate to the boat. As soon as we hit international water's we can portkey back to the Manor." Lucuis explained.

Bella wasn't paying attention. "He's a half breed." She sneered, as she stared at Danny

'Fenton'. "A stinking half breed! Half ghost, half human how disgusting!" Bella let out one of her famous cackles. "The Dark lord will love this!"

Lucuis sneered, then frowned. "It makes you think…"

Bellatrix frowned. "About what?"

"If there's any other's like him?"

* * *

><p>Plasmuis watched as his vultures landed in his mansion.<p>

"Well? What news do you bring from Amity Park." He demanded impatiently.

"The vierdest thing happened." The first ghost vulture said.

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"There vas this really crazy vomen, I mean extremely crazy! She kept sneering and saying pathetic muddle or something like that! Oh and there was a guy he…!"

Vlad growled warningly. "I'm paying you to keep an eye on Daniel and those close to him! Not gawk at crazy's!"

The vultures shivered. "The crazy vomen and the guy shot him dovn vith these sticks."

Confusion filled Vlads face. "You mean guns." Anger filled Vlad! What if they killed the boy!

"No I mean sticks, a painted piece of vood a foot long." The third vulture explained.

Now Vlad was really confused. "what did you say the guy looked like that."

"Really old fashioned, snobby…kinda like you but meaner and less…" The second one stopped suddenly, not brave enough to finish the sentence. "Really rich, acts like a politician."

Vlad was starting to get worried. But he hid it behind a scowl. "Did Danny get away?"

"No."

Vlads teeth clenched.

"Ve think they are planning on taking him to London."

His anger rose. How was he suppose to convince Danny to join him, if he's out of reach! "Anything else?"

"There's two other's as vell, but they seem different, there's English as vell."

"I think it's time we visited are friend from across the pond." He hissed eyes glowing red.

* * *

><p>In Fenton works, Maddie was fidgeting madly as she set the dinner plates. She glanced at the clocks, worry filling her violet eyes.<p>

"Jazz have you seen Danny?" Maddie asked clearly worried.

Jazz dropped her silverware. A hint of panic hit her. "Uh no, why?"

"He left in the middle of class and didn't come back." Maddie bit her lip.

"Don't worry Mad's he always shows up after a while." Jack told her, as he cut into a ham.

"This is becoming to common." Maddie stated. "Missing school, bad grades, home late, always gone, we need to stop this." She insisted, worry swallowing her whole.

Jazz bit her lip. "Where are you Danny."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Moody and Arthur had finally been able to make it to the crash sight, without muggle cops and ghost hunter's seeing them.<p>

Moody sighed, examining the area, then looked around the dark sky. "They shouldn't be too far away yet."

"Where could they have gone with him?" Weasley asked anxiously.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Mr. Weasely jumped at the sound of the harsh voice. Moody pulled out his wand, and pointed it in the direction of the sound!

Out of the shadows came Vlad Plasmius, his eyes glowing bright red. "What did you do with Daniel!" Vlad hissed.

Moody glared and holding his ground.

Mr. Weasely on the other hand was extremely frightened. "Who are you!" He stuttered.

Vlad held back his surprise, and raised an eyebrow. "Vlad Plasmuis, now tell me what you did with young Daniel!"

Arthur frowned. "Who's Daniel?"

Vlad face-palmed and growled. "Phantom!"

Moody stepped forward. "Why do you care." He asked, unsure what to think of Vlad.

Vlads teeth clenched. "I'll give you till the count of three, to tell me where he is, or I'll…!"

"We don't have him." Arthur interrupted.

Vlad glared at Weasley.

"Were trying to find out who took your friend." He continued.

Vlads anger died down, but not by much. He glanced at the stick/wand in Moody's hand, and smirked. "What's the piece of wood for? And may I ask what your names are?"

Arthur and Mad-eye shared a look.

"I'm Arthur Weasley and this is Alastor Moody…were wizards."

"Weasley!" Moody shouted. Oh if looks could kill.

Vlad bit back a laugh. This should be good. He told himself. "Wizards really?"

Arthur and Alastor shared another look. "We can prove it."

Vlad just sneered.

Sighing Moody muttered something, under his breath. His wand started shooting out red sparks everywhere!

Vlad stared in bewilderment, as the sparks took shape of a dragon then disappeared.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Butter biscuits." He murmured. "I believe you." Vlad smiled warmly at them, a plan forming in his head.

Mad-Eye nodded, looking at Vlad like he suspected him of something. "What's your relationship with Phantom?"

"Oh…Just old friends," He said innocently. "Do you know where Daniel is."

Arthur bit his lip. "He's with two dark wizards, but there pry on there way to London by now. There's no way we can catch them!"

Vlad waved his hand dismissively. "That can be easily token care of." With that he pulled out a red and black cell phone. "Hello Ms. Smith, can you get my jet ready for a flight to London? Thanks Ta." He smirked as he closed the phone.

Weasley looked at the cell phone in awe. "What is that?"

Vlad gave him an confused look.

Moody sighed. "I'll explain on the way."

Vlad just smiled weakly, and considered turning into Masters. But it could wait till they were on the plane…that way if something goes wrong there deaths will look like a accident.

* * *

><p><em>Ya me it's done! Hope you enjoyed. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Oh ya does anyone know if the Valtures have names? I don't think they do and i couldn't find any...But...<em>


	7. Chapter 8

**Invisobill**

_Sorry it's taking me a while to update. And thanks Pichicha123 for the idea's._

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or DP._

* * *

><p>"Tucker has Danny txt you?" Sam asked Tucker over the phone. She was currently locked in her room, on the other side of the door, her mom was ranting on about her poor choice of friends.<p>

In Tucker's house, he was playing video games, barley hanging on to the phone with his shoulder. "No I thought he was going to txt you."

Sam froze for a moment.

Tucker seemed to notice this. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine."

Sam sighed. "But wouldn't he at least txt us to say he's ok."

"Don't worry Sam. His parents pry just grounded for skipping school." At that exact moment his phone ringed.

Tucker smiled. "Jazz wants to talk to us, pry to give us a message from Danny." Tucker clicked a button. "Hey Jazz."

"Have you seen Danny!" Jazz shouted into the phone.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Isn't he at your house."

"No!" Jazz said trying to contain her fear. "Where could he be?"

There was along pause.

"Bye Jazz." Tucker said quickly.

"Don't you dare hang up!"

To late Tucker had hanged up on her. "We've go a problem." He told Sam.

"Told you."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Lucuis waited impatiently, as they headed for international water's. The sooner the got to the manor the better.<p>

The small boat was skidding threw the water at full, speed It shouldn't be long now.

In the cabin of the boat they were in, Danny lay in a corner unconscious still. On his belt was the Fenton thermos, completely unnoticed by the Death Eater's.

On a jet not far behind them, Vlad was smiling evilly pleased by the situation.

Wizards! Who would have guest it!

Vlad had already explained his and Daniels…ability. And made sure they wouldn't tell. And they told him about the wizarding world. ( Although he was still appalled, when Mr. Weasley asked why everything green and gold. Arthur was very interested in Vlad's explanation of football and the teams.)

His mind raced with the possibility's. To have wizard allies would be perfect! There was only one thing wrong, this…Dumbledore fellow…he could prove to be a problem.

The Little Badger was already full of heroics, he didn't need someone putting more of these idea's in his head.

Plus from what Vlad heard he was really smart. Even if it's unlikely that he's see threw Vlad, but he was going to have to be extra careful with him…and make sure Daniel isn't around him…or.

A smirk grew on Vlad's face. Maybe, just maybe he can use them to get Daniel.

* * *

><p>Danny blinked groggily as he pulled himself together. He looked around in confusion. Where was he?<p>

It looked like a dungeon…to small to be Vlad's…definitely not some ghosts…

Silently Danny turned into Phantom, and begun looking around.

"There's no way out." A man stuttered, in a British accent.

Danny turned to the voice. On the other side of the Dungeon door, was a frail ugly, with buck teeth, and was very rodent like.

"The master will be here in a few hours for you." He continued.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Master? Really what is this 1800."

That threw the man off. "I would watch my mouth if I were you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Who's this master dude of yours."

He gave Danny a blank look. "Dude?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Who's your master?

The man didn't answer

Danny sighed. "At least tell me your name."

"Pe…Peter Pettigrew ." He stuttered.

"Well Peter, can you explain to me why I'm here."

Peter gave a ugly smile. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you."

Danny's eyes narrowed. Not waiting for Peter to continue, Danny flew up to the ceiling and attempted to faze threw.

The result was a big bang on the head. Danny fell to the floor, clutching his head.

Peter started to laugh. "It's warded to keep ghost's in." With that the guy left.

Danny watched him leave. There had to be a way out of here.

* * *

><p>Vlad reluctantly walked into the Grimmauld place. It was a far cry from his mansion, but'll do.<p>

"So when do i meet this Professor Dumbledore?" Vlad asked, ignoring a vioce screaming the word muggle at him.

"After we find Phantom, got any idea's?" Mad-eye asked.

Vlad smiled. "Actually I do." Vlad walked over to one of his bag's, and pulled out the Fenton Boomerang.

* * *

><p><em>There you go chapter 7. Please review and tell me what's on your mind.<em>


	8. Chapter 9

**Invisobill**

_Disclaimer. Hm look on previous page for it._

* * *

><p>Danny watched as two people in masks walked into his cell, and grabbed him. Danny glared at them, but didn't do anything.<p>

He needed to get it right if his plan was going to work.

Danny glanced down at his thermos one last time, as the dragged him out.

Just a little longer. He told himself.

Suddenly Danny fazed out of there grip, and opened the thermos.

Danny turned into Phantom and took off, before the death eaters (What he heard them call themselves.) could get him.

Three animal ghosts and Skulker came flying out. The animal ghosts started destroying everything in sight.

Skulker on the other hand did not. "Ghost boy!"

* * *

><p>In the 'small' throne room, all the death eater's jumped at the sound of an extremely load roar.<p>

Voldemorts eyes narrowed in suspicion.

* * *

><p>"Skulker wait!" Danny shouted.<p>

But Skulker didn't listen, and shot several blasts at Danny.

Danny just managed to dodge the blasts. Not waiting around for Skulker to attack Danny flew off.

A pack of death eaters filled the hallway, and attempted to get the ghosts.

Bellatrix and Lucuis watched in confusion as Skulker cased after Phantom.

"That's the same ghost from Amity! How did he get here!" Bellatrix asked in confusion.

Lucuis didn't answer, he just stared in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Vlad flew beside Mad-eye, who was on a broom. He watched the boomerang intently as it searched, for young Daniel. Out of no where the boomerang halted in mid air.<p>

Vlad frowned

"Was that suppose to happen?" Moody grunted.

Vlad shook his head. "No."

* * *

><p>Danny was flying towards the ceiling, looking for a way out.<p>

But Skulker fired a blast, that hit Danny in the side.

He instantly fell into the mess of fighting below him.

* * *

><p>A extremely battered death eater ran into the throne room. "Milord we have a problem!"<p>

Voldemort instantly got up. His blood red eyes narrowed in disgust. "Is it really that difficult to capture a pathetic ghost!"

* * *

><p>Danny gripped his side as he got up. A white ring formed as he changed back into Fenton.<p>

Two death eaters stood before him, wands pointed.

* * *

><p>Vlad stared at the empty area in confusion. There was nothing there that could hide something, not even a shack!<p>

Vlad moved to get the boomerang, when his ghost sense suddenly went off. "What the fudge?"

Out of nowhere Skulker appeared right in front of them.

"Skulker!" Plasmius gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

Skulker shook his head. "I honestly have no clue, but the Kittens…"Skulker stared at the empty space behind him. "Hey where'd the mansion go?"

Plasmius raised a eyebrow.

Meanwhile Moody pulled out his wand. "It must be warded so we can't see it. Stand back."

* * *

><p>Danny watched as the death eater's came towards him.<p>

"Crucio!" One shouted.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, not sure what was going to happen.

When nothing happened, Danny opened his eyes.

Standing before him was Plasmius, smiling.

"Vlad?" What are you doing here?"

"Saving you little badger." He said with a smirk

Before he could respond, a creepy looking man with a googly eye, riding a…broom?

"Grab hold!" He shouted. "I'll portkey us out of here!"

Danny looked at Vlad. "Wha-."

"Stop them!" A voice hissed.

Vlad grabbed Danny, and everything went blur.

Voldemort watched as they port keyed. "I may have underestimated you Phantom." He hissed. "But that wont happen again."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I would have posted more but I have Finals. I won't be able to update in a week or 2. I'm going to Granma's and am required to be part of the family. <em>_L I'll update as soon as possible. _

_Ow and i'm gonna 'fix' some of the chapter's, besides spelling, and adding detail, is there anything, you think should be fixed?_


	9. Chapter 10

**Invisobill**

_Well here it is the next chapter sorry it took so long. And I apologize for my poor grammar and spelling._

* * *

><p>Danny fell to the floor of the old dusty, Grimmauld place. He looked around but everything was blurry. "Where are we?"<p>

"The Grimmauld place." Moody grumbled, as he pushed passed Danny and out into the hallway.

Plasmius waited till Moody was gone, before turning to Daniel. He smiled and turned into Vlad Master. "Looks like you owe me one my boy."

Danny glared at him, and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. "What's going on Fruit loop?" Danny hissed, gripping his side where he got hit.

"Name calling Daniel, isn't that a little young for you?" Vlad smiled.

"Say's the man who calls me little badger."

Vlad chuckled. "It fits you so well."

Danny glared. "Why are you here Vlad?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, and sat himself down on a chair across from Danny. "Just making some new _friends_, there's nothing wrong with that is there?"

Danny growled. "At least tell me who these people are."

"I can answer that."

Danny and Vlad stood up, and looked in the direction of the voice.

Behind them stood a smiling, extremely old looking old man, with a long white beard…and some weird robe thing. His eyes twinkled as they looked at Danny and Vlad.

"Hello Mister Masters, Mister Phantom." He said with a pleasant smile. "I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and the man you saw earlier is Alastor Moody. Everything else will be explained soon. But first I have a question for you Mister Phantom…Do you believe in magic?"

Danny looked from Dumbledore, to Vlad back to Dumbledore, wondering if this was a joke. "Well…ya I guess so." He said, a little unsure. He used to think ghosts were not real…how wrong did he turned out to be.

Dumbledore nodded. "Me and the people you saw earlier are wizards."

Danny froze for a moment, he wasn't expecting that. The whole situation reminded him about when he got his powers…but it all made sense.

Dumbledore smile widened, Vlad on the other hand frowned.

"So uh Headmaster…" Danny started.

"Just call me Albus for now." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Ok Albus, I really thank full that your men…and Vlad Saved me, but I need to get home." Danny continued.

"I can take care of that Daniel." Vlad said, with a fake smile, stepping in between Danny and Dumbledore. "We can take the jet back." He said putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, completely unaware to Danny's unease. "Before you leave Phantom, I'd like you to come to Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Vlad mentally glared, in response. But he kept a calm expression on his face. "I'm sorry Professor but Daniel simply can't, he is needed in Amity Park."

Danny looked down, deep in thought.

It didn't seem to effect Dumbledore in the least. "We can put up wards against ghosts, if that's what you mean."

Danny gave Dumbledore a curios look. "What's so special about the school?"

Dumbledore gave Danny a grandfatherly smile. "Hogwarts is the best magic school in all of…the U.N, and is extremely famous, many great wizards come from there. Its been called home by tons, there you will learn unimaginable things."

Danny sighed. "I would have to ask my parents…but if I come can my friends Sam Masion, and Tucker Foley come."

Dumbledore frowned, and thought for a little bit. "If they promised they will never say a word about the wizarding world, they can."

Danny smiled. "I promise you they wont."

As all this was happening, Vlad was glaring. He grabbed young Daniels arm. "Come little Badger time to go."

* * *

><p>About an hour or 2 later Danny stood in front of the Fenton house. The most noticeable building in town.<p>

Nervously he walked into the house, no sooner did she open the door did Jazz ran up and gave him a hug.

"Danny I'm so glad your ok!" Jazz shouted.

"Danny!" Both Jake and Maddie ran up from there lab, and gave Danny a big hug.

"We were getting so worried about you!" Maddie shouted gleefully.

Danny smiled. "Mom, Dad can't breath!"

His parents released him.

"Where have you been mister." Maddie said sternly.

"Did a ghost get you?" Jack asked wide eyed.

Before Danny could answer, a soft pecking noise come from the window.

The Fenton's turned around too see a large Barn owl at there window.

"how on earth." Maddie went over and opened the window.

The owl flew in, landed on the kitchen table, and dropped an envelope.

Danny walked over and picked it up.

"Careful Danny could be a trap." Jake shouted.

Danny ignored him and opened the letter. "Dear Mister Fenton, we are pleased to inform you, that your invited to a London school called Hogwarts, the school for witchcraft and wizardry."

* * *

><p>Sam Slammed the door to her room shut. "I will not wear that insult to society!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Come on Samy-kins it's the newest thing!" Her Mom shouted back.

Sam ignored her Mom and flopped onto the black bed.

"Clink, clink, clink."

She looked at her window. There sat a Snowy owl.

* * *

><p>Tucker was on his computer playing an online game, when something landed on his head. "What the!" He swatted at whatever was on his head.<p>

The thing jumped of. Tucker found himself staring into the eyes of a cute Pigmy owl, with a letter in its mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Well here we go, hope you liked it. Now down to business, I can't decide what house I want everybody in so I'm going to ask my almighty reviewers.<em>

_Danny=Gryffindor/Hufflepuff _

_Sam=Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw_

_Tucker= Gryffindor/? (I honestly don't know were to put him.)_

_Love to know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 11

**Invisobill**

_Here we go chapter 10. I'm planning for the next chapter to be the one they find out what house they're in, This is what we got so far for they're houses._

_Danny: Gryffindor 3, Hufflepuff 1 (Hopes it's spelled right), Slytherin 1 (Slytherin is the best in my opinion.)_

_Sam: G 3, R 2_

_Tucker: G 3, H 2, R 1._

_Now on to the story._

* * *

><p>Maddie grabbed the letter out of Danny's hands. "Is this some joke?" She began to silently read the letter.<p>

Jack frowned. "That's some joke if it is."

Beside the family the owl hooted. All eyes turned to the owl.

"It's really cool that whoever it is sent a very well trained owl." Jazz said, petting the owl.

Maddie finished the letter. "It's says to reply if we say yes…and that they'll send someone to help us out. It's pry a scam."

"It isn't one." Danny chirped up, the owl hooted in agreement.

Everybody gave him a curios look.

"What do you mean Danny?" Jack asked.

"Uh it's a special exchange program we were offered remember." Danny said clumsily. "We agreed to it, but you guys were interrupted by a ghost attack. We go to England to a special school for a little bit."

Jake smiled and nodded, as if remembering. Jazz and Maddie looked as they were trying to decide something.

"Sam and Tucker signed up for it too, I'm going to see if they were excepted." Danny said quickly, leaving before they could say no.

Maddie sighed and wrote an acceptance letter, when she was done she froze. "How do I send this to them?" As soon as she said it, the owl grabbed the letter and flew off.

* * *

><p>Danny flew off to Sam's house, and tapped on her window.<p>

Sam told him to come in.

Sam and Tucker were in her room, when Danny came in.

"Please tell me you know about this." Tucker said, holding the letter as if it were some foreign object.

"Ya just let me explain."

Danny explained all that's happen.

Sam let out a wide grin. "This is awesome! Wizards and witches are real!"

Tucker seemed a little unsure. "But were not wizards."

"So? We can still go, it'll be great!" Sam told them.

Danny smirked. "You're just glad to be away from your parents aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

* * *

><p>Voldemort watched, as his Death Eater's stood before him, as he sat on his throne. His anger was at a boiling point. "What news to you bring Snape!" He hissed.<p>

A man with black greasy hair stepped forward. "Phantom is back in the states, he was token back by another half breed named Vlad Plasmius."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "There's two of them?" He hissed.

Snape nodded. "The only two in existence."

"Very well." Voldemort said, deep in thought. "Bring him to me, I'd like to speak, to this other halfa." And maybe Phantom will fallow. He added silently.

Everything seemed to freeze.

An unknown Death Eater spoke up . "That'll be hard to do Milord."

Voldemorts eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain." He hissed, in a very angry tone.

"Well the other, half breed is…" He started.

"Crucio!" He shouted. The Death Eater screamed in pain. "Explain." Voldemort demanded, withdrawing the curse.

"The Mudbloods filthy rich!" He shouted quickly, a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth. "He's a very important muggle figure. He's richer than the Malfoy's."

Mr. Malfoy smirked in disbelief.

Nobody paid attention to him.

Voldemort frowned, then smirked, his snake like features making his followers shiver. "I guess were just going to have to arrange a meeting with this Vlad Plasmius."

* * *

><p>Umbridge looked at the list of knew student's in Dumbledore's office. The small women was covered in pink, and had a sickening smile. "Nothing wrong here." She said pleasantly. With that she walked out of his office.<p>

She quickly ran into Professor McGonagall.

"What's the rush McGonagall, is there a problem." She asked stepping in front, of the hurrying Professor.

McGonagall stared down at the women. "If you must know, Dumbledore has assigned me to help some new students."

Umbridge made a disgusted face. "Muggle born."

McGonagall glared at her. "Can you get out of my way I got a plane to catch?" She made a move to go around the pink lady, but Umbridge blocked her.

"Plane? A _muggle_ way to travel. Why do you need to go on a plane." Umbridge asked, as if she was interrogating McGonagall.

"The children are from the states now move!" With that she stormed off.

Umbridge glared at her as she stormed off. So Dumbledore is in contact with American wizards…He could be trying to form an alliance with them. Umbridge turned around and marched off. It's time somebody did something about all these lies!

* * *

><p><em>Sorry cliffy I just had to do it. If you have a opinion of which house they should be in tell me, and please review. I'm sorry this chapter isn't my best work, sayonara.<em>


	11. Chapter 12

_**Invisobill**_

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at the Fenton house.<p>

Danny was instantly up, next to him was Tucker and Sam. It took surprisingly little to convince there parents to let them go.

He opened the door, a women walked in wearing a long green robe, a pointy hat, and glasses. From the looks of it she was a very stern women. Danny frowned, just what he needed someone who will be on his case.

"You must be Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Masion." She said politely. "I'm Professor McGonagall, I'm going to be introducing you into the magical world."

Danny smiled. "Nice to meet you. just a fair warning, my parents think were going to some non-magical high class English school, and they don't know anything about the Phantom thing."

McGonagall nodded "I understand, the Headmaster wanted me to tell you that they want the whole Phantom thing to be a secret as much as possible at the school to."

"Don't worry Professor we're good at keeping secrets." Sam chimed up.

"Oh I bet you are."

At that moment Danny's parents walked in.

"You must be from the school." Maddie said with a smile. "I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack."

"Professor McGonagall. Now we need to hurry if we are to make it to the plane. Where is your luggage." She asked.

"Right here." Tucker gestured to there luggage.

The professor nodded. "Lets go."

"Take care Danny, and watch out for ghost's." Jake called, as the left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Harry had came to the Grimmauld place.<p>

"I can't believe the Ministry would do this." Harry said as he paced back and forth, in his room. "How can the not believe that Voldemort is back!"

Hermione and Ron, who were sitting on the bed, flinched at the name.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you Harry." Ron said.

"It's not your fault Ron." Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry there is another thing we should tell you, it may be nothing but…"

Harry looked at them. "What?"

"There's apparently somebody very important coming soon. By the name of Danny Phantom." Ron explained. "The adults said they'll explain when he and his friends get here."

Harry frowned. "I never heard of someone named Danny Phantom, us he a famous wizard?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look. "We don't know all we know is he's from America." Ron explained.

"Is he going to help us defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Don't say his name please!" Ron shouted. "And we don't know, all we do know is he'll be here soon."

Sam, Danny and Tucker stared in wonder as they entered Diagon Alley. The place was a magical version of a normal street. It was unbelievable, there was a store for everything magical. People wearing similar clothes to McGonagall and Dumbledore filled the place.

* * *

><p>Tucker frowned. "Where the video game store, or a place to get laptops or something?"<p>

McGonagall gave him a confused look. "What's a laptop?"

Tucker looked like he was about to faint.

Danny and Sam shared a look.

"Now, I need to go for a little while, here's some of the money the school has given you, and a list of school supplies. Spend the money wisely that's all you're getting, I'll meet you around Olivander's over there, in a hour." With that, there was a load popping noise and she disappeared.

Tucker looked at his friends nervously. "She was joking about the whole laptop thing right?"

* * *

><p>Not to far away, Harry was looking for his school supplies. The hearing (Sorry if it's not spelled right.) was over, and Harry had no clue what to think People kept on giving him looks.<p>

As he was walking he accidentally bumped into a small black haired teenager, with very muggle clothes. The guy fell hard on the floor.

"Danny!" The girl next to him shouted. She was wearing all black, the boy next to her, was black and was wearing glasses, and some kind of weird hat.

"Sorry." Harry said, honestly.

"It's ok." The boy said. "You're that guy from the newspaper, they keep showing us right?"

"Sadly yes, my names Harry Potter." Harry replied.

He nodded. "I'm Danny, these are my friends Sam and Tucker."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, with a wave. "You guys must be new student's for Hogwarts."

Tucker nodded. "We got most of our stuff, we just need a…wand?"

Harry smiled. "You guys must be muggle born right?"

Sam glared. "Is that suppose to be a insult?"

Harry gave her a surprised look. "No not at all! It just mean's not magic person."

Sam gave him a unsure look.

"The best place to get a wand would be Olivander's." Harry told them, pointing at the store.

"Thanks." Danny said, then they headed off to the wand shop.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Vlad stared out his bedroom window, letter's in hand. He had a year to come up with a plan to get rid of Jack, Marry Maddie and get Danny to be his son. He couldn't get in Amity, in his ghost form, which means it'll be near impossible to get rid of that nit wit Jack.<p>

Vlad looked threw his letter's, and raised an eyebrow at one. It was from England. Who from England would write to him?

* * *

><p>Back at the Grimmauld place, Hermione burst into Ron and Harry's room.<p>

"Guy's Phantom's here!" She told them.

Ron, Harry, and the twins fallowed her down.

Harry froze, it was the people he met earlier.

Danny looked a little nervous at all the people running down the stairs, but smiled anyway.

Fred and George gave them a disappointed look. Near by all the adults stared at him, they seemed to be thinking the same thing…except Moody, who nodded a hello.

"You're Phantom?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

Danny sighed, two ring's appeared and he transformed. His hair turned white, and his eyes a glowing green, and he was wearing some black suit.

Moody stepped forward. "he's a lot stronger than he looks." He turned to Danny and friends. "Get some sleep you get on the train tomorrow. "

Slowly everyone left, except the Golden trio and team Phantom. There was a long silence.

Finally Tucker spoke up. "So…what do you guys do around here for fun?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I thought they'd finally get to Hogwarts and get there houses but I got cut short. Hope you enjoy, this chapter was really a pain to write.<em>


	12. Chapter 13

**Invisobill**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Danny Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Vlad or anybody else featured here._

* * *

><p>"Up and at em. Come on or we'll be late." The Weasley twin said at the same time, at the top of there voices.<p>

Danny jumped out of his bed, forgetting for a second where he was. Tucker's reaction wasn't much better.

Ron gave them a worried look. "You guys ok?" He asked groggily.

"Ya were fine." Danny answered.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in the girls room.)<p>

Sam woke with a start, Ginny was already up doing…who knows what. Hermione was franticly collecting her stuff nearby. Sam sighed.

Ginny looked at her, as she pulled out her normal black clothes. She frowned in confusion. "Why do you wear all black? Is it some…cult back in America?"

Sam glared at her. "I'm Goth."

Her confusion only increased. "Is that some type of magical monster?"(Oh Ginny, Ginny.)

Sam crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.

Luckily Hermione noticed this. "Ginny…to put it simple, Goths is basically…a style, a personality. They wear all black, bats vampires…anti happy."

"Ah I beg to differ." Sam interrupted. The girls gave her a strange look. "More like anti peppy, girly, in crowd preps." Her eyes landed on Ginny. "Sissy's."

Ginny's eyes widened.

Before anybody could respond, Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Hurry up girls, we need to go!"

* * *

><p>As Danny and his friends walked down the stairs, he was suddenly pulled aside by Moody.<p>

He sighed. "Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to inform you that you will be learning with the 5th years instead of the 4th years. Because of some complicated issues, just so there's no misunderstandings." Moody sighed. "Don't worry you have all the right equipment.

Danny and his friends shrugged. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, everyone was hurrying down the train station.<p>

Danny looked back and forth between his friends and the wizards. What in the world did they get themselves into!

Tucker looked at his ticket, as he pushed the odd cart. People gave them a very weird look as they past.

"9 ¾? But that doesn't make-" Tucker stopped when the twins ran threw a brick wall. He, and Danny gaped, Sam gave a impressed look.

"That is…cool!" Danny said, a big smile on his face. "But where'd they go?"

"The train station dears." Molly explained. "Just ran threw the wall and you enter the station."

Danny and friends shared glances.

Harry smiled warmly. "Don't worry nothing will happen to you."

Sam sighed. "Let's get this over with." With that she charged at the wall, and went right threw. Soon after the rest of them fallowed.

Team Phantom stared at the train, it was…honestly disappointing. They were hoping for something…different, instead they got an old fashioned train.

Everyone quickly grabbed there stuff and boarded the train.

The whole time Harry seemed…a little dazed.

"Hey Harry you feel ok?" Danny asked as the got into the cabin.

Harry flinched. "Ya, I'm fine." He said blandly.

Danny was about to protest, when a platinum blond boy and 2 others showed up.

"Well, well looks like little crazy Potter. Got some new friends." He sneered, his lackeys chuckled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glared. Danny and tucker shared a glance, Sam joined the golden trio in glaring, her arms crossed.

"And who are you." Sam asked.

The boy smirked. "Aw isn't she cute, the names Draco Malfoy." He said proudly.

Sam's eyes blazed.

Before she could do anything, Danny stepped in front of her. "Look…Draco, I don't know who you think you are…"

Draco snorted. "Muggle born, the Malfoy's are the richest and most pure breed wizard family in…what was it you guys called it the U.K?"

Now Sam snorted. "Pure breed? I didn't know we were talking about a dogs here."

Almost everyone choked back a laugh.

"Look you mud blood!" He started.

"No you look you inbreed dog! I don't know how things work here in Britain, but just because you have a little bit of cash on you doesn't mean you could be a brat! It's people like you who give us rich people a bad name!" Sam shouted. In the hallway you could hear first years laughing.

Now Malfoy was glowing red, he made a attempt to push Danny out of the way to get to Sam, but Danny turned intelligible and Malfoy fell flat on the floor.

Everyone started chuckling, deeply amused

Malfoy scrambled up, with the help of his lackeys and left the cabin.

The group of them sat down. Triumph on there face.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione headed on their way to the school,<p>

Team Phantom was pulled aside to get ready to get their houses.

"That was amazing." Ron exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone do that to Malfoy."

"I guess it was." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"I hope they get in our house." Harry added. "It would be great to have someone on our side. He said with a sigh.

Sam, Tucker and Danny were in the great hall, watching first years get placed.

* * *

><p>Danny watched anxiously as they watched the first years get placed. He was getting increasingly unsure about letting a ah hat in his head.<p>

Finally the Headmaster stepped forward.

"And now student's we have special guests this year, all the way from the states." He announced.

All the students started chattering, but was instantly stopped by the Headmaster.

"First I'd like to introduce Tucker Foley!"

There was a pathetic round of applause.

Tucker sat down and they put the hat thing on him. After a few very short minutes the thing shouted out Gryffindor!

The Gryffindor table cheered, as he sat down at their table.

"Sam Masion!"

Next was Sam. This one took about 15 minutes and it was clear that they were arguing…a lot. Finally with the great reluctance it called out Gryffindor.

"and Danny Fenton!"

Danny smiled as he sat on the chair. He froze when the hat was put on his head, waiting for…something.

"My, my I never thought I'd see someone with such a heroic personality like you to be scared." The hat said (or thought) to him.

Danny flinched. "Uh thanks." He replied mentally.

"Deeply loyal, a good amount of knowledge. Can be very sneaky when needed…and what is this a darker version of you." It continued, it stopped when it sensed Danny's panic. "Don't worry I wont tell, but it's difficult to figure out where to put you…You're to much of a hero for Slytherin, so it's either Hufflepuf or Gryffindor…it has to be Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last word.

Danny let out a breath of relief, at the same time a sense of unease filled him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry about the whole thing for 5<em>_th __year, that was really pathetic, the only way the story would work is if the had…certain classes with the golden trio, and i didn't want a repeat of the whole portkey (Thier 14 and should be in 4 year) thing so...sorry its bad, you can forget about it, but at least its something._


	13. Chapter 14

**Invisobill**

_Here it is, and hopefully this one will be better to work with than the other's._

* * *

><p>Danny and his friends, fallowed the rest of the Gryffindor to the dorm. They found themselves joining all the first years in gaping in awe.<p>

Tucker nearly fell down the stairs when a picture talked to him. Sam and Danny situation wasn't much better. Sam was earning herself plenty stares from…every wizard raised person or painting. Danny's ghost sense kept going off every 10 minutes and people were starting to notice.

After what felt like forever they finally came to a painting of an old lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Godrik."(sorry if it's spelled wrong.) The guy leading the group told them.

The painting swung open, and the marched into the dormitory.

Danny frowned as he looked around. "Why does this place remind me of Vlad's mansion, just with red instead of green and yellow…and loins replacing the cheese."

Tucker nodded in agreement. "I'm going to work on my PDA, see ya." Tucker said, as he walked over to the fire place.

Sam sighed, looking really unsure about the situation.

Danny was about to ask her what was wrong when Harry stepped into the dorm.

Everything went silent, all eyes landed on Harry.

A hurt look flashed across Harry's face, but he ignored it and continued forward. "Hi Dean, good holidays?"

Dean smiled. "Ya it was ok…better than Seamus's anyway."

The guy who was apparently Seamus stood up, a very angry expression on his face. "My mom almost didn't want me to come back." He hissed, glaring at Potter.

Harry gave him a surprised look. "Why?"

Seamus looked down. "Because of…you and I suppose…Dumbledore…making up those…."

"She thinks we're liars." Harry stated.

Seamus nodded.

Harry didn't say anything, he just stormed off to the boys dorm room.

Sam and Danny shared a look.

"I'll be right back." Danny said.

Sam smiled. "See you in the morning ok."

Danny nodded and chased after Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Nobody believed him, he thought at least his fellow Gryffindor would but…<p>

"Hey you ok?"

Harry turned around, to see Danny standing behind him. "I'm fine." He grumbled.

"Why do I not believe you." Danny said with a smirk.

"Look, this is my problem, a wizard problem. Not some ghost hero's." Harry said bitterly.

Danny frowned. "This is because a lot of people don't believe you…"

"The whole wizareding world doesn't believe me! I'm trying to help them and I…I don't know why I bother anymore, the truths right in front of there eyes and they wont listen!" Harry exclaimed.

There was a long silence.

"People just see what they want to see." Danny said, remembering all the times people thought he was the bad guy. "Just because you're a hero or something doesn't mean people are going to agree with you…or trust you."

Harry frowned. "Did people not trust you in the states?"

Danny froze, memory's flashing threw his mind, the guys in white, getting shot at by his parents, Vlad, Valery, and so one. "Er…lets just say I have a lot of enemy's."

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Ya I know how that feels."

Danny nodded, and transformed into Phantom. "I'm going to go look around."

"Look out for Filch."

With that Harry fazed out of the Gryffindor dormitory.

* * *

><p>Vlad frowned, he had just arrived in England. The letter said to go to some store in Diagon alley. He had asked for directions, and even used his cell phones GPS but nothing.<p>

Vlads jaw clenched in angrily. This better not be some prank or someone was going to pay dearly! He frowned deep in thought, maybe it's one of those wizards places. But how was he going to make contact with them and ask. Vlad looked at the return address, Tom Riddle Mansion.

Vlad sighed, might as well confront the person who sent him this.

* * *

><p>Danny flew threw Hogwarts. The place was amazing! There was some secret room or something around every corner.<p>

In the middle of his fun his ghost sense went off. On instinct he turned around hand glowing with ectoplasm.

"Woo there young one, sorry didn't mean to scare you." Said a really faded ghost, wearing very old fashion clothes. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm nearly Nicholas or nearly headless Nick. And you must be Phantom, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Danny just stared at him in confusion. "Ah thanks. Ah what are you doing here?"

Nick just smiled. "I forgot you never met a wizard ghost before, well I live here, I don't get the privilege of the ghost zone like muggle ghost."

Danny smiled. "Well it was to meet you nearly headless Nick…is there any other ghost in this school?"

Nicholas nodded. "There's dozens, and don't worry none of them will bother you…except maybe Peeves…but I'm sure they'd loved to meet you, especially after you beat the ghost king and all."

"Thanks Nick but…ah." Danny rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Do you know the way back to the Gryffindor common room or dorm, I kinda got lost."

"Of course I do, right this way."

* * *

><p><em>That's all folks for now. Now click the little button and tell me if you like, hate, or whatever other kind of response you have for the story, next up Umbridges class. <em>


	14. Chapter 15

**Invisobill**

The next morning everybody was at breakfast, Tucker was still trying to get his PDA working, Ron and several other magical born children were watching him with interest.

Sam was picking threw the food looking for something 'eatable'.

Danny sighed looking at his schedule. "And I thought our old school was busy."

A nearby Gryffindor looked at him curiously. "What school did you to?"

"Casper high school." Tucker answered without thinking.

Several students stopped and looked at him.

Tucker looked up from his still not working PDA, to see Sam glaring at him. "What?"

"High school?" One of the Gryffindors repeated. "Isn't that for muggles?"

Sam sighed and started looking threw the mountain of food again. "Yes."

The other students looked like they were going to press the subject. But luckily Hermione came to the rescue.

"American wizards live like muggle's." She explained. "There's no separation between them, just the secret that they are wizards."

"So you guys went to muggle school?" A first year asked in complete shock.

Danny smiled and nodded.

"So what's that thing?" Ron asked, looking at Tucker PDA.

Tucker looked like he just got slapped in the face. "This my friends is a PDA, one of the greatest creations ever made by man kind." With that he hugged the thing, you could almost see the little pink hearts flying by.

Ron looked even more confused. "Yeah but what is it?"

Tucker looked at him as if he was in sane. "It's a Personal Digital Assistant! It's basically a mini computer…" (Sorry if that's wrong I know little about PDA's.)

"What's a computer?" Ron continued. "I heard my Dad talking about it but…are you ok?"

Tucker looked like his jaw hit the floor. "What's a computer wha-what isn't it! It's a TV, radio, letter, calculator, it's the answer to life itself! Has internet the connection to everybody around the world! Forget owls it has E-mail which is ten times faster!"

By now everybody at the Gryffindor (And part of the other tables.) table was looking at him, as if he was talking about a the impossible. But he kept on going.

"It's Youtube, Twitter, Hulu, Facebook, Fanfiction, Google, news, stores I can go on forever."

"Tucker!" Danny shouted. "Calm down, I think this Teck withdraw is getting to you."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Besides we need to get to class."

Tucker took and a deep breath, then got up. "What class are we going to."

"Defense against the dark arts." Harry told them, as he and his friends got up. "With Professor Umbridge."

Danny frowned. "How bad can she be?" He asked as the headed that way.

"Were about to find out."

* * *

><p>Danny and the others walked into the room. The room was filled with the weirdest objects, they looked like rejects of a Halloween store.<p>

All the same they all sat down, on the other side of the room, the Slytherin did the same.

Malfoy and his lackey's smirked at Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Danny frowned. did they know something we don't?

Sam made a groaning sound and pointed to the font of the class. Danny looked and his frown deepened.

In front of the class was a short stubby women with brown hair, and dressed head to toe in pink and fuzz.

Sam's worst nightmare…next to her parents.

"Hello class." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Hello Professor." The class replied dully.

"Good now everyone wands away and quills out." She told them.

Several students shared a grim look at that.

The women pulled out her own wand and tapped on the blackboard. Words appeared on the blackboard.

"I understand you had very poor teaching on the subject. But now we are going to teach you a proper ministry approved way." Umbridged told them sweetly as books started passing themselves out. "Begin to read chapter one."

Danny looked at the cover of the book. He didn't know much about wizarding school, but he did know book with kids on it usually meant boring.

Hermione's hand went instantly up into the air.

"Do you have a question dear?" She said barely keeping the sweet tone in her voice.

"Yes there's nothing in here about 'using' spells." Hermione pointed out.

They rest of the class seemed to suddenly realize this as well.

"Well I don't see why we would need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge stated, as if it was the most ridicules thing she ever heard.

"Isn't that the point of this class." Sam commented.

Umbridges eyes narrowed slightly. "And you are?"

"Sam Masion." Sam replied.

"Ah one of the American's. This is what the ministry decided was best, and I don't think you have the right to…" Umbridge started.

"You'll find I do have a right, to say what I want." Sam replied.

Umbridge forced a smile. "Now as I was saying…"

Danny's and Harry's hand instantly raised.

"Yes mister Potter." Umbridge said reluctantly.

"But what if were attacked…"

Umbridge cut him off. "Mister Fenton your question?"

"Same as Potter if we get attacked…" Danny started to state.

""Know really Mister Fenton who would attack a child like you." Umbridge said bitter sweetly.

"Do you want me to make a list?" Danny asked, earning a few giggles from Sam and Tucker.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" She turned to Harry. "Potter?"

"How are we going to be prepared for what's out there if…?" Harry started, is voice raising a little bit.

"There's nothing out there, that would hurt you." She told him.

"Oh really what about…Lord Voldemort!"

There was a long silence.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Umbridge announced.

Sam glared. "You can't…"

"Let me make this very clear." She said ignoring Sam. "You have been told that the Dark Lord has come back, that is a lie!" She hissed.

"It isn't a lie I saw him!" Harry protested.

"Same here." Danny chimed in.

All eyes turned to Danny for a sec.

"Detention Mister Fenton and Mister Potter! And 50 points from Gryffindor." Umbridge said with an insane smile.

Sam got up. "You can't punish someone for having a opinion!"

Tucker stood up with Sam. "I second that!"

"Sit down this instant this isn't a committee." Umbridge said sweetly. "If I hear one more word from anybody detention for a week." With that Umbridge sat down in here chair, a sick smile on her face.

The class for a moment just stared at her in complete shock.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it, oddly enough this chapter was fun to write. Oh I can't wait for the Weasley attack, that was my favorite part…to bad they didn't throw more fireworks in her face in the movie, oh well getting eaten by a firework dragon is still great. Hope you liked it, please review.<em>

_Oh ya my next chapter may be a little late, becouse of another story i'm writing sorry._


	15. Chapter 16

**Invisobill**

_Hello people of the fanfiction galaxy, I would say sorry it took me so long but I warned you so, there. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or DP…for now._

* * *

><p>Danny and Harry both walked into Umbridge office. They both paused when they walked in. Everything was a bright glowing pink, fluff, and it had little kitten plates all over.<p>

"Have seat boy's." Umbridge said in a sweet tone.

Danny and Harry shared look, and sat down.

Umbridge sat two pieces of paper before them, and quills. "Your going to do some lines for me today Mister Potter and Mister Fenton.

Harry gave her a confusion. "There's no ink."

Danny frowned. He had forgot for a second that this wasn't a fancy pen, and they needed ink.

"Oh you won't need any." She told them, a smile on her face that could creep anybody out.

"So it's a fancy pen?" Danny asked.

Umbridge gave him a confused slash disgusted look. "Just start righting."

"What do you want us to write, and how many times?" Harry asked, ignoring Danny's question.

"You two will write I must not tell lie, and until…well lets say until it sinks in." She said with a smile.

Danny shrugged and began writing, soon afterwards Harry began.

Harry soon began to feel a pain in his hand.

Danny gave him a concerned look, then he started to feel the pain in his own hand. "What the?"

"Is there a problem?" Umbridge asked innocently.

Harry glared at her, while Danny stared at the quill in disbelief.

"No not at all." Harry answered, his jaw clenched.

"That's right, because you know deep down…you deserve to be punished…don't you Mister potter?" She said as if it was true.

Danny glared at her. Why did he have a feeling this women was going to be a bigger problem than Vlad?

"Come on Danny lets go." Harry told him as he got up.

"Mister Fenton can I talk to you for a little bit…in private." She asked.

Danny stared at her in surprise. Was it just him or was there something dark in her eyes?

Harry gave him a apologetic look than left.

"Yes…Mam." Danny asked nervously, looking like he was about to fazed away from her.

"I have several questions for you Fenton." She said sternly.

Danny didn't reply.

"First off what caused you to say that hideous lie."

His eyes narrowed. "That was no lie!" Danny made a move to leave.

"I will warn you once Fenton!" She hissed pleasantly. "You and the other transfers don't understand what is going on and you best stay out of it."

* * *

><p>Vlad Plasmius walked into Riddle Mansion. From what he had been told a very rich family had once lived here. He sneered at the thought.<p>

The place was broken down, shattered, moldy, filthy, and right next to a grave yard!

As he floated threw the house.

Vlad froze. Someone was here? The floor above him creaked, and he could barely hear whispering.

"Stupefy!"

* * *

><p>Danny stood right outside the Gryffindor common room, he rubbed the back of his hands. None of his teacher's ever done this to him…or Dash, and Dash has done a lot. Danny didn't care what Sam said he couldn't let her get away from this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short, I'll get to work on the next chapter of soon as possible…which means as soon as the writer's block for this story goes away. <em>


	16. Chapter 17

**Invisobill**

(In the boy's dorm room)

Danny looked threw the Weasley twins 'special' stuff. He was still in Phantom form and determined to find something.

The Weasley twins were currently testing the stuff they were making. It was some kind of prank stuff, and other stuff.

Finally he found what he was looking for. It was some experimental stuff they were going on about earlier. Time to try it out.

* * *

><p>( Riddle Mansion)<p>

Vlad Master's glared as the two Death Eater's lead him to this Lord Voldemort, everything that had happened these past few hours was a blur. The only thing he was sure of was he was captured and he couldn't go ghost.

They lead him into, what looked like some meeting place.

Vlad's nose wrinkled in disgust.

At the end of the long table in the room was a bald man with glowing red eyes, wearing a black cloak and had a giant snake wrapped around his shoulder's.

Vlad frowned a chill ran down his spine. He was scared he was actually scared!

"You must be Vlad Master's." Voldemort hissed.

Another chill ran down his spine.

"And what do you want with me?" Vlad asked in a professional tone, keeping his face blank.

"We mainly want an alliance." He started.

Vlad was about to say that, capturing someone was some way to get an alliance, but remembered all the times he did it to Daniel. He raised a eyebrow. "That's it?"

"No, you are to get something for me." Voldemort told him/ commanded him.

Vlad frowned, seeing no way out of this. "What is it."

An evil grin crossed his face, making Vlad panic.

Danny fazed into Umbridge, the 'special' stuff in hand. A mischievous smile on his face, as he got to work.

Plasmius carefully fazed into the ministry of magic, the only way they would let him go was if he got this prophecy orb thing for the Dark Lord.

They had some kind of spell on him so he couldn't leave, and boy was it painful.

Vlad turned invisible and flew down one of the many hallways, after flying around for what felt like forever he finally found the room.

As soon as he got inside, he was token back. There was millions of the prophecy orbs how was suppose to know which one it was!

Carefully he flew around the room, looking for the right cursed orb. Vlad had just finished the first row when there was a load bang.

Vlad looked around eye's narrowed.

A man with a glowing wand walked down the hall. Vlad invisible just before he came into sight. He recognized this man as the Weasley fellow who brought him here for Daniel.

Vlad's jaw clenched in thought, he had no choice but to leave, he couldn't afford to get caught. With that he fled.

* * *

><p>(Back at Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room.)<p>

Harry was reading a book trying to get rid of his current anger.

The twins had music playing at full blast, and everyone else seemed to be having a good time.

Hermione and Ron sat down next to him, grins on both of there faces. But Hermione suddenly frowned.

"What happen to your hand?" She asked, urgently.

"Nothing." Harry said feigning confusion, and he showed her his not hurt hand.

Hermione glared at him. "Not that one the other one." She pulled the cut up hand away from the book and into plain sight.

She and Ron made a small gasp.

"You got to tell Dumbledore about this." Hermione stated.

"No!" Harry said, as he got up. "I wont give her the satisfaction."

"You can't let her get away with this." Hermione protested.

"No, Dumbledore has enough on his mind already!" Harry shouted.

Before Hermione could protest further Harry stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Crucio!" The Dark Lord shouted.<p>

Vlad fell to floor screaming in pain, but mostly anger. Nobody had ever put him down like this! No one every controlled him ever! A million thought's of revenge raced threw Vlad's mind.

After what felt like forever Voldemort stopped. "There hast to be a way to get it."

Vlad just glared at him, clutching his side, his eyes burning red.

* * *

><p>The next morning Danny arrived late for breakfast with an evil grin on his face.<p>

Sam frowned. "What did we miss…and where were you last night?"

Danny ignored her question. "He Fred, George , remember that stuff you were talking about yesterday?"

They smiled. "They one that's biased off of what happen to Hermione second year?" They said together.

Hermione stopped in the middle of eating and glared at them.

"I found a test subject." He said grin widening.

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Who did you…?" Fred started.

"Disgraceful, plain disgraceful! I have never been so insulted in my entire life!" Umbridge shouted at McGonagall.

All the jaws in the room dropped. Umbridge was completely covered in fur, with whiskers and a tail.

Fred and George turned to Danny, eyes glowing with pure joy.

In turn Sam glared at him.

Danny just shrugged. "She likes cat's."

"I will not stand for this! They ministry will hear of this Minerva, one of your student's has turned me into a filthy half breed." Umbridge shouted.

"And I can hardly blame them, Umbridge your mid evil method's of punishment will not be allowed." The deputy headmaster told her.

Umbridge looked completely offended. "How dare you, I get turned into this monstrosity and your going on about punishing method's! You may have forgotten Minerva I speak for the ministry hear! And if this is how you people treat the ministry…things at Hogwarts are worse than I feared."

* * *

><p><em>And it being's. Now anybody who knows me know I love the almost all bad guy's, but this women…ugh, and the sad part is they keep her in the ministry as a powerful person! She deserves worst than getting carried off by centaur's.<em>

_On other news I'll update in a few day's, and why'll see how the whole Voldy working with V-man thing works…only person missing is Vader then I'd id have my three favorite V's. __J_


	17. Chapter 18

**Invisobill**

_Sorry for the delay, been busy lately._

_Disclaimer: If I owned HP, or DP I wouldn't be here._

* * *

><p>A week had went passed since Danny's prank on the cursed Umbridge, and thing's have gone down hill at light speed.<p>

She had (as hard as it is to imagine.) gotten stricter, she's tormenting the teacher's. (which is kind of funny/ horrifying at the same time.) She made it impossible for the Weasley's or any other pranker to pull pranks. (Including Danny!) They were learning nothing about DADA…and worst of all, the ministry praised her for all of it!

They talked about Umbridge like she was a miracle.

Umbridge was especially hard on the Golden Trio and team Phantom. She would give them detention for the slightest thing.

Danny remembered one of those event all to well.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback) <em>

_They were in Umbridge classroom again, and Professor Umbridge was late because of some press conference._

_Tucker seeing his opportunity began working on his PDA desperate to get it to work, he had been making progress and even got it to come on. He said that the internet and other apps should be working soon._

_Just when he was in the middle of fiddling with the wire's of the back of the thing, Umbridge marched in._

"_Morning class." She said in her usual sickly sweet tone._

_The class reluctantly said hi back._

"_Today we are going to be reviewing chapter 5 throw…" She paused as her eyes landed on Tucker._

_Tucker sadly didn't notice, he was to busy smiling proudly as he played with the wires._

_She walked up to him, her eyes wide with shock. "Mister Foley please explain what…that hideous thing is."_

_Tucker froze and looked up at her, with a mix of fear and being offended. "It's a PDA, a Personal Digital Assistant."_

_Umbridges face twisted with disgust. "A muggle piece of trash, get rid of it now!"_

_Tucker looked at her in shock. "Are you insane, do you know how much one of these, with this many apps is worth!"_

"_50 points from Gryffindor, for talking back." Umbridges eyes narrowed. "I'll tell you one last time, hand it over."_

_By now the whole class was staring._

_Sam glared at the women, then walked over to Tucker._

_Umbridge looked at her, not sure what to do about Sam. _

"_Don't worry Tucker I'll by you the latest one when we get back to America." Sam told him, as she glared defiantly at Umbridge. "She's not worth it."_

_Umbridge forced a smile. "Misses Masion, I am a very important member of the ministry, so I think you should show a little respect."_

_Sam snorted. "Look I don't even respect my government, why should I respect you?"_

"_A week of detention Misses Masion!" Umbridge screeched._

"_No."_

_Umbridge flinched. "Excuse me!"_

"_You can't punish me for speaking my opinion!" Sam told her._

_Umbridge turned a shade of red. _

_(End Flashback.)_

* * *

><p>Man was Sam in trouble after that. Danny thought as he headed for Dinner.<p>

He sat down next to Harry, who was studding for the OWL exam.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted as he came running towards him. "I did it, I finally did it!"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Did what?"

"I got the internet working!" Tucker told her. "Danny your parent's sent a E-mail."

As Danny took the PDA. Tucker tried to explain E-mail to Ron.(I know very little about PDA's but I assume it has E-mail…it be pretty stupid if it doesn't)

_Dear Danny_

_There's been extremely little ghost activity lately, your Father thinks there planning something, I think it has something to do with Phantom's disappearance. We both don't think that he's gone for good._

_We hope that your doing well, and so on, we can't wait till you come home for Christmas._

_Vlad was announced missing a few day's ago, Jake wanted me to ask you if you know anything. He suspects Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost are behind it._

_Please write back._

_Love Mom._

Danny nearly gaped. "Vlad's missing." He told his friends.

His friends gave him a shocked look.

"How does the one of the richest people on earth, let alone Vlad go missing." Tucker asked, taking the PDA back.

Harry and all of his friends looked at them in confusion. "Who's Vlad?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker shared a look. "Let's just say someone who's richer than the Malfoy's…"

Danny glanced at the other Gryffindors, who were looking at them strangely. "We will explain everything else in a little bit."

"Do you think he's planning something?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head. "No he wouldn't risk his company, or house full of Packer's stuff by disappearing."

"Then how did he disappear, you know how strong he is." Tucker asked, avoiding the whole ghost thing in case someone was listening.

Danny looked down. "I don't know…"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed, I was going to make it longer, but I don't have time and I got 2 other story's to update. <em>

_I'd like to thank my reviewer's for all the wonderful reviews…and I hope my grammar is getting better._


	18. Chapter 19

**Invisobill**

_Wow this is getting longer than I thought it would be._

* * *

><p>Danny, Harry and the other's waited in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had long gone to bed. But Harry said that they were suppose to meet a order member here.<p>

None of team Phantom understood that, since there was no possible way for them to get into Hogwarts.

The fire place suddenly made a weird coughing noise, the Golden Trio turned to the fire, the other's looked at the fire to in shock.

In the fire you could see the face of one of the order member's. Apparently Harry's God father Sirius Black, from also what they heard he was falsely accused of murder so he couldn't be in public.

"You said in your letter, you were worried about Umbridge. What is she doing training you to kill half breeds?" Sirius asked.

At that Danny flinched. Sam gave him a worried look.

"Sirius she's not letting us use magic at all." Harry told him.

"We'll I'm not surprised, from what we heard the Minister doesn't want you trained in combat." He explained.

"It's a little to late for that." Danny muttered. Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement.

There was a silent moment.

"Does he think we are forming some kind of army or something?" Ron asked skeptically.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is creating his own army. They think he'll take on the ministry." Sirius gave them a deeply sad look. "The order wouldn't want me telling you this Harry but…things aren't going well…Fudge is blocking us at every turn and these disappearances." He sighed, and look at Danny. "Worse we think the other Ghost Halfa is helping you-know-who…"

All eyes turned to Danny.

Danny didn't seemed to be surprised by this, instead he seemed deep in thought. "Wouldn't put it below him…"

"Got to go, for now it looks like…you're on your own." With that he disappeared.

Hermione turned and headed towards the girl dormitory.

Harry looked at Danny for a moment. "What's wrong? Is it about the other halfa…Vlad?"

Danny nodded. "Again I wouldn't put it below him but…it doesn't seem like something he would do…"

Ron frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Vlad always has a plan or a reason…either he has no choice or I'm in bigger trouble than I thought." Danny told them, a dark feeling of dread consuming him.

* * *

><p>The next day Hermione started pushing the idea of them having there own version of DADA and to have Harry teach it. She quickly got Ron to join her, and Sam thought it was a brilliant idea.<p>

"Me, Tucker and Danny could be a look out or something, keep Umbridge off our trail." Sam said as the walked to a place called Hog's Head.

Danny and Tucker nodded shyly in agreement, not fully on board with the idea.

"Everyone thinks I'm loony, they won't listen to me." Harry protested.

Hermione attempted to reassure him as they walked in.

In the least the place was…not impressive, in fact it was the exact opposite

In under an hour the place was filled with student's from all houses. They all stared at the six of them intently.

Finally Hermione got in front of the 'audience'. "Um…Hi…So you all know why we are here, we need a teacher…proper teacher." She added after a moment.

"Why." one of them asked.

"Why? Because you-know-who's back you idiot!" Ron told them a little harshly, Danny nodded in agreement.

"Say's him." The guy responded calmly

"Say's Dumbledore." Hermione told him.

"Say's Dumbledore because of him." The guy said a little annoyed. "The point is where's the proof."

After a moment of silence Danny stood up. "Look I know you don't know me but…listen. I don't know much about this Voldemort guy," The everybody flinched. "But I do know he's very much alive."

Everybody just stared at him.

"you may not think there's much proof… but there really is. I would continue but we are not here to discus if Voldemorts alive or not." Danny took a deep breath. "We are here because Umbridge is a horrible teacher, and believe it or not you need to know how to defend yourself, whether V-"

"Don't say his name!" A girl in the back cried.

"Fine whether he's alive or not, wouldn't you like to be ready to defend yourselves? I don't care what Umbridge say's there is millions of people that will hurt you without thought…kid or not…and I can make a list." Danny sighed. "You need to know how to protect yourselves."

There was an extremely long silence.

"Ok." The guy said. "I admit we do need a teacher, but why him?"

"He can produce a Patronas." A bleach blond Ravenclaw announced.

"It's true I've seen it." Hermione piped up.

"And he defeat the Basilisk 2 year, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville told them.

"It's true." Ginny stated.

"He survived the Triwizard tournament." Hermione told them. "And if you think about it he did win."

"I couldn't have done any of it alone." Harry protested. He looked at everyone. "If you want me to be your teacher, I will…but understand…I'm the same person that came threw those doors 5 years ago."

There was another long silence.

"Where do we sign up."

* * *

><p><em>I did my best on the Danny speech thing, I tried my best. But I am curios Harry did technically win the tournament where's all that glory that's suppose to come with it? And wouldn't he have the cup as a trophy, granted I know a lot happen and he pry doesn't want it but still…<em>

_Anyway please hit the review button and maybe I ma_y torture_ Umbridge next chapter. *Umbridge in the back ground shaking her head pleadingly.*_


	19. Chapter 20

_**Invisobill**_

…_seriously…there were only two people who wanted Umbridge to suffer…well I can't kill her off. (People booing in the background, Umbridge started to clap happily.) But I'm still going to torment her! (People cheer.)_

_I got my computer upgraded so my grammar should be better._

_Disclaimer: If I owned HP Umbridge would be dead…and if I owned DP it would still be going. So clearly I don't own it._

* * *

><p>Neville walked down the hallway, feeling really crummy as usual. Why did trouble always have to fallow him? Besides always getting hurt being a problem for him, he was pretty much useless…in everything but herbology.<p>

Neville's friends were trying to find somewhere to teach DADA, and he had no clue where they could all practice.

Crabbe and Goyle bumped into him, the started laughing hysterically after making some joke.

Neville sighed, and kept on walking, there was nothing he could do.

He suddenly froze. He looked behind him; out of what a few seconds ago was plane wall was a gigantic door. Nervously he opened the door. There was a gigantic room. Neville ran to find Hermione.

* * *

><p>Team Phantom, and the Golden trio, lead by Neville gaped at the sight of the room. It was…perfect.<p>

"You did it Neville! You found the room of requirements." Hermione congratulated.

"The what," Danny asked.

"The room of requirements," Hermione repeated. "It changes towards what the person needs."

"So say you really need to go to the bathroom?" Ron asked.

Everyone took a step away from Ron.

Hermione's faces mixed with a look of disgust/amusement. "That's the general idea Ronald."

"This is great it's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry told them. Danny nodded in agreement.

"One problem," Sam interrupted.

Everyone looked at Sam.

"Umbridge is going to notice a group of people heading to one place, and she's going to suspect something."

"We can get the twins to distract her." Ron suggested. "They'd love to do it, especially since she took some of there products."

Harry nodded. "You and Tucker get the twins, the girls can tell everyone to meet here, and I and Danny get ready."

"Sound's like a plan." Tucker agreed.

"Ok everybody move out."

* * *

><p>(A few hours later)<p>

Fred and George were in Umbridge's office, placing paint bombs, and replacing half her candy with there newest products.

"The paint bombs will go off as soon as Umbridge walks in." Fred said, as he placed the last paint bomb. "And they say muggle's are stupid, this is genius." (Yes the paint bombes are muggle product, and if there isn't such a thing as a paint bomb, there should be)

With that they disappeared, just before Umbridge walked in.

Umbridge walked in with her famous sick smile plastered on her face. It didn't last long though, almost as soon as she walked into the room, there was a big bang!

Umbridge shrieked as tar like black paint covered her, and the room. She looked around the room in shock; the whole room was covered in it!

On the wall you could just barely make out a huge W.

Umbridge screamed in rage! She turned around, and set off to find the horrid Weasley twins!

Fred and George were running down the halls, Umbridge was not that far behind them. Finally they found Tucker and Ron.

"I take it you got her attention." Tucker said, with a smirk.

The twins both nodded, as they gasped for breath.

"We will distract her," Fred said.

"The best we can." George finished.

"You better hurry because here she comes." Ron told them.

Behind them at the other end of the hallway was Umbridge. Her face was twisted with rage, and her wand out. They black paint that covered her gave her a crazy look.

"Oh crap!" The twins said at the same time! With that they both bolted.

"When I get a hold of you two hooligans you'll be in so much trouble!" She shouted, waving her wand at them furiously.

"Run for your lives!" One of the twins shouted!

"Run!" The other shouted in agreement.

Tucker couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Ron was smiling as well. "Come on we got to find the other's."

* * *

><p><em>They next chapter should be up in a day or 2. And remember all reviews are loved…I think…<em>


	20. Chapter 21

**Invisobill **

Umbridge was in her office, she had just finished removing all the paint, and she was

Exhausted. Umbridge sat down and popped a piece of candy in her mouth,

After a second she paused her face was feeling…funny.

Within seconds great big gigantic red boils started to grow on her face!

"Weasley!"

Meanwhile Harry and everybody else had gathered in the Room of Requirement.

Most people congratulated the twins who looked like they had the race of there life.

"Ok before we start I think we should come up with a name." Sam told them.

Danny nodded in agreement.

"How about the Umbridge hater's." A sore Fred suggested, George nodded in agreement.

A few people nodded in agreement.

"What about…junior order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked. (I'm going off what I can remember from the book, sorry if I am wrong)

Not as many people mumbled in agreement.

"How about Dumbledore's army?" Harry suggested.

After a minute everyone decided that they liked that one the best.

"So it's official." Danny told them. "We are Dumbledore's army."

"So where do we start." One of the younger students' asked.

"Erm…let's start with Stupify." Harry told them nervously.

"I'll go keep watch." Danny told them and left.

Harry nodded. "Ok who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p>Danny looked around; after he was confident nobody was there he turned into Phantom.<p>

"So you are the famous Phantom."

Danny glared; in front of him were the infamous Peeves that the ghosts kept telling him about.

"You defeated the Ghost King?" Peeves did a mocking bow. "What is the mighty Phantom doing here?"

"I'm here on personal business." Danny told him.

Peeves let out an annoying chuckle. "An honor to meet you mister Phanty. I will gladly torment Toady for you."

Danny smiled at the giggling ghost. "Thanks, that really cool of you!"

"Anything to torture the toad! Oh and tell the twins that prank they played on her was brilliant." With that he flew off singing. "Toady, toady toad!" All the way.

Danny smirked and flew off.

In the shadows Malfoy smirked. Umbridge was going to love this!

* * *

><p><em>I am extremely sorry it's so short! I am having a case of writer's block.<em>


	21. Chapter 22

**Invisobill**

"You're sure about what you saw?" Umbridge asked Malfoy quizzically. They were in her office.

"I am positive." Malfoy told her. "Hey what happen to you're…?"

Umbridge glared at him, her face still had a few giant zits n it. "Nothing that concerns you;"

Malfoy forced himself not to smirk. "I'm positive of what I saw, a new ghost with white hair, green eyes and black and white muggle clothing. Peeves said that he defeated a so called ghost king."

Umbridge nodded and smiled. "Very good Malfoy, s hundred points for Slytherin, Make sure to com back and tell me if you hear more about this."

"I will miss." With that Malfoy left, leaving Umbridge to her thoughts.

Umbridge frowned after he left; there was a slightly crazed look in her eye. "Dumbledore must have gotten this ghost to join his army." She mumbled. "Well this filthy muggle ghost isn't going to take down the ministry, not if I have anything to say about it."

As she said this her hand fiddled with a green and silver locket she was wearing, with a big S on it.

_(Correct me if I'm wrong about that I don't know the exact time she got the locket, but you got to admit it would add to her insanity and hatred for Potter)_

* * *

><p>A few months went by, and everything was going great.<p>

Umbridge was extremely suspicious about them, and was looking for some Phantom character. The whole student body was confused by that.

Before you knew it, it was a week before Christmas, the next day people were going to pile onto the train to meet there relatives.

Danny couldn't wait to see his family again; he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss them.

Sam was doing everything in her power to stay; she really didn't want to be stuck with her parents.

They were originally planned on staying, but with Umbridge determined to find Phantom, and Dumbledore's army they didn't have much of a choice.

Today was also there last meeting of the year for there secret DADA class.

"Ok everybody!" Harry told them. "You are doing really great, your making great progress…well we won't be meeting again till after the holidays."

The class made a groaning sound in response.

"So just keep practicing and…happy holidays!" Harry smiled. "See ya next year."

With that everybody filled out of the room.

Danny smirked as Harry walked towards a teary eyed Ravenclaw named Cho, Danny turned back to the other students to talk to them.

"Come on Danny we need to go pack." Sam said with a smile.

Danny nodded in agreement and fallowed them.

* * *

><p>At Riddle manor Voldemort was talking to Nagini, tonight she was going to go the member of the Order of the Phoenix, while Vlad got the prophecy.<p>

Vlad watched as the Dark Lord spoke to the snake from the corner of the room. Staying here was a nightmare! And Daniel thought he was horrible this…thing was ten times worse!

He had attempted to escape once but failed miserably, and the torture he received afterwards! Vlad shuddered. This had to end!

* * *

><p>"Did you guy's kiss?" Danny asked Harry as he entered the Gryffindor boy's dorm.<p>

Harry sighed. "Yes."

Danny frowned. "You don't seem too excited about it, if I got to kiss the girl of my dreams I'd be threw the roof." Danny sighed thinking about Paulina.

Harry didn't look at him. "It's not that I didn't like it…she was…crying."

Danny was tempted to laugh. "Dude that's really bad."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

Vlad Plasmius flew threw the Ministry of magic building, Nagini was not far behind him.

As they went down the long dark hallway Vlad recognized the guy guarding the room. Arthur Weasley.

"Crap." Vlad grumbled under his breath. He's have been more ok with this if it wasn't someone he knew, but he knew this man. Vlad sighed. He didn't have much of a choice.

He turned invisible so Arthur wouldn't see snake speed up, ready to strike at him.

By the time Arthur realized the snake was there it was too late.

The snake striked him, her huge fangs tearing at his skin!

Vlad frozed at the sight.

The snake attacked again and again!

Vlad was frozen in place.

Blood gushed all over the floor! Arthur let out a blood curdling scream!

Vlad was just about to force himself forward, when he heard people shouting, and running towards the bloody Arthur.

Vlad grimaced and fallowed Nagini out of there.

The men in the hallway surrounded Weasley's broken body attempting to help.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I did Vlad ok, its been awhile since I did him. <em>

_Anyway thanks for all of the reviews I'm really grateful._


	22. Chapter 23 part 1

**Invisobill**

"Is your Dad going to be ok?" Sam asked, as they boarded the train to go home for the holidays.

"Ya he's fine, going to be in the hospital for a while though." Ron told her, looking extremely pale.

Tucker shook his head in awe. "I have never heard of a snake doing that much damage before…poisoning people yes…choking the life out of people yes, doing that no!"

Ron paled even more.

Hermione and Sam glared at Tucker.

"Where's Danny?" Hermione asked them.

"He said he'd be a little late, Peeves was showing him secret passageways."

* * *

><p>"So there is a shortcut to the main hall?" Phantom asked, looking at a painting.<p>

Peeves nodded. "The Weasley boys use it al the time."

"Nice." Danny smirked. "You going to torment Umbridge why'll we are gone?"

"Of course I am Phanty and anybody else at this school." Peeves chuckled. "Toady, toady, toady!" He sang.

"You!" Someone shouted behind them.

Danny and Peeves turned around; there stood Umbridge, wand out pointing at them.

Peeves disappeared instantly, leaving Danny to fend for himself.

"So you're the famous Phantom!" She hissed.

"Listen miss I have done nothing to you, so how about you put that wand down." Danny tried to back away, but she did not let him.

"You filthy muggle ghost! How dare you come to a wizard school!" Umbridge growled.

Danny frowned. "I err…ah…hey what's that!"

Umbridge looked where he was pointing, giving him enough time to faze out of there!

"Phantom!" She shouted and started to chase after him.

Danny flew towards the train, at his top speed!

He quickly flew into the boat and into his friend's compartment.

Everyone jumped at his sudden appearance. Not bothering to explain what was going on he quickly changed into Fenton, painting heavily.

"Umbridge!" Danny told them, trying to catch his breath.

They smirked in understanding.

"So do your parents have the plane ride back to Amity planned out Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded.

Ron frowns. "You guys are taking a plane?"

"Yep." Tucker answered.

"Are parents are going to be waiting for us at the airport." Sam told them.

"So you're going to the Grimmauld place?" Danny asked them.

The nodded.

"Well I wish you luck, hope you guys have a good time." Danny smiled.

* * *

><p>(A few hours later, at a airport near Amity)<p>

As soon as Danny and his friends got out of the plane, he found himself in a big hug, from his dad!

"Good to see you Danny!" Jack told him; beside Jake was a smiling Maddie and Jazz.

"Good to see you guys too!" Danny told them.

"We hear your doing well in school." Jazz told him.

Danny nodded, and Jake put him down. Nearby Sam and Tucker were greeting there parents.

"Good news Danny." Jake told him. "That Phantom fellow seems to be gone for good finally!"

Danny forced a smile.

"Come on Danny lets go home."

* * *

><p>Danny flew around Amity Park, a big smile on his face.<p>

There was nothing that could describe how much he missed this place.

The view, his parents…being shot at by a girl in a red high teck suit.

"You aren't going to get away this time Phantom!" Valery shouted.

Danny just smiled.

"You should have stayed in the ghost zone!" She shouted.

He sighed. "Just like old times."


	23. Chapter 23 part 2

_**Invisobill**_

Harry watched as the Weasley's opened their presents.

Mrs. Weasley carefully led her husband to the table. He looked very sore and purple; he was covered in cuts that the Healers clearly tried to heal with little success.

He smiled a hello to his children.

Harry sighed; the memories of the dream flashing threw his head again. He shuddered.

"To Harry!" Mr. Weasley said out of nowhere raising a glass to him. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today."

"To Harry!" Everyone cheered.

Harry smiled at them nervously.

* * *

><p>Danny and the rest of his family sat around the charismas tree. He had already opened his presents. It was the newest video game that came out while he was in England.<p>

He was going to go to Tuckers later to play it.

Jazz got a book on the human brain. And spent the whole charismas break questioning what he was doing, and why he went to England.

Danny his parents a book on Hogwarts ghosts. His Mom was skimming through it at the moment.

Jack was playing with his action figures pretending to have defeated Phantom.

He smiled nervously as Jack crushed the Phantom figure. Tomorrow he was going back to Hogwarts, courtesy of Sam's parents. They seemed to have warmed up to him a little bit, after getting into a Boarding school.

There was a nock on the door.

"I'll get it." Danny told them. He opened the door and in came Sam, looking a little nervous. "What happen?"

"My Mom wants to take me shopping." She shuddered a little bit. "So much pink."

Jazz gave her a curios look. "I know you and your parents don't get along, but you're going back to England tomorrow don't you want to spend some time with your family first?"

Sam gave her an are you insane look.

Jazz rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"Hey Mom, me and Sam are going to head over to Tuckers." He shouted to his parents.

"Be back by dinner sweetie." His Mom shouted to him.

* * *

><p>Vlad stared out the window, it was Christmas morning and he was stuck here. With a pack of murderers and a man eating snake.<p>

He grimaced at the memory of the snake attacking Arthur. Voldemort was extremely angry with him afterwards.

A shiver ran down his spine at the memory of the Crucio's.

Vlad turned his attention back to the outside world. He wondered what his Maddie, and young Daniel was doing at the moment.

Pry having a good time with that idiot Jack. If it wasn't for Jack turning half ghost he wouldn't be in this cursed place!

He flinched as he heard the insane Bellatrix laughing in the distance. And Daniel thought he was insane!

"One day!" Vlad swore under his breath. "One day that woman's going to pay."

* * *

><p><em>I am so sorry I have to cut off here, and I know its short. I promise I will have the have the next chapter up by Monday and it will be longer.<em>

_Till then remember Reviews get readers a better story…thank you for your time._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Invisobill**_

_Well here is the next chapter just like I promised, hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends boarded the train back to Hogwarts, They had not seen anybody from Team Phantom yet but they were pry already on the train.<p>

Harry as usual could not wait to get back to Hogwarts, it was not that he did not have fun over the break but…he could not shake this sense of dread that fallowed him. It did not help that every time he saw Mr. Weasley he felt like he did that to him.

Harry shivered remembering the dream, where he was Nagini.

Hermione gave him a worried look. "Are you ok?"

He forced a smile. "Ya I'm fine."

Clearly, she did not believe him, but sensing that he did not want to talk about it, dropped it.

He smiled a greeting to team Phantom when they found there cabin.

Team Phantom did the same.

Sam was slinked in her seat as if trying to hide from something, while Danny and Tucker were playing with some muggle toy.

With a load roar, the train started and they were on there way.

Just when Harry was, about to ask how there holidays went, the compartment door opened, and there stood Cho.

"Hey Harry I was wondering…do you want to come to my compartment?" She asked nervously.

After a moment of stunned silence, Harry smiled. "Sure Cho."

Both Danny and Ron gave him an encouraging smile, all Harry could do is smile back.

* * *

><p>Harry spent the rest of the ride with Cho, and had somehow managed to forget their Christmas break.<p>

As they were heading into Hogwarts Hermione ran up to him extremely excited. "Harry Hagrid's back!"

Quickly saying goodbye to Cho, Harry fallowed his friends (Including the American students) to Hagrids hut. Danny, Sam and Tucker

Just when they got there, they put to a stop at the sight of a small woman in pink.

Danny turned them invisible just before she could see them.

Umbridge gave Hagrid's hut one last disgusted looked before marching back up to the castle.

"Filthy half breeds!" She hissed.

Danny's eyes flashed bright green in anger.

As soon as she was gone, Danny turned them back to visible. He smirked at them and turned into Phantom. "I'll catch up with you guy's later."

Sam frowned. "Danny I know she deserves it, but I think we should leave her alone for a little while. We don't want to encourage her."

Danny just smiled. "Don't worry Sam; everything's going to be fine." With that, he disappeared.

Sam sighed.

Hermione gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry…Danny's smart enough not to get caught."

Sam nodded. "I know, I know."

"Hey girls are you coming or what!" Tucker shouted at them.

Sam and Hermione turned to see the boy's were already at Hagrid's door. "We're coming."

* * *

><p>Phantom fallowed Umbridge into the castle. He had quite enough of the women; even Dash was far kinder than she was.<p>

"If there is anything I've learn from Dash, and Vlad it's how to get revenge." He smirked. Turning invisible again, Danny quickly picked up Umbridge and started flying down the hallways at top speed!

Umbridge screamed in horror! This could not be happening! This could not be happening!

Student rushed out of the way, as she came flying by. They were either laughing or gaping in shock!

Harry grunted. Man was she heavy!

"Get me down, get me down!" Umbridge shrieked.

Danny smirked. flying low enough that she wont get hurt, he released her and flew off.

With a load thud, Umbridge tumbled to the ground.

Everybody burst into laughter!

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted pulling herself together.

Everybody went silent suddenly from either fear or shock.

Umbridge glared murderously at them all, like she'd have them all sent to Azkaban in a second. "When I find out who did this they are in big trouble!" She shouted. "Just wait till Fudge hears about this!"

With that she walked off, scaring everybody who saw her.

Just you wait! Umbridge growled mentally. I have had enough of this! By the end of the week Phantom will be captured, Dumbledore's army will be found, and Harry Potter will be sentenced to Azkaban for treason with Dumbledore!

She smiled at the thought, a red glint appeared in her eye.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I got rid of the writer's block! Or at least I hope I did…oh well I hope you enjoyed.<em>

_The whole scary Umbridge scene was surprisingly fun to write…_

_Although now I got the image of a close up on Umbridges face grinning evilly with a red glint her eye stuck in my head. (Shivors) Well I hope you enjoyed please review._


	25. Chapter 25

**INVISOBILL**

Dumbledore's Army were in the room of requirement practicing as usual, working on the Patronus.

All around little smoke animals ran around the room.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, even Tucker, Sam and Danny who couldn't do the spell.

Harry was currently helping a younger student with his.

Out of nowhere there was a load bang!

Everyone froze in shock, above them the lights flickered.

After a minute there was another load bang! Then another!

At the entrance the glass wall had shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, and the brick wall had a huge dent in it.

From the other side of the wall they could hear to there terror Umbridge.

"Time to set an example." She said with the usual sickening kindness. With that she shot a final blast and the wall broke leaving a gaping hole.

The D.A stared in pure fear at Umbridge, beside her was 20 or more Slytherin, Filch…And being held back by Malfoy Cho.

Danny had to hold himself back from turning instinctively into Phantom. He gaped at the sight of Umbridge and her crew. How could this have happen!

Beside him Sam and Tucker shared a horrified look.

Danny flinched, for a second he swore he saw a hint of red in the mad women eyes! He shook it off; he had worse things going on at the moment.

"Get them!" The Pink Demon hissed.

* * *

><p>After that incident, Harry and Danny were dragged to the Headmaster's office by two ministry people.<p>

As Danny was dragged off, he could hear Sam protesting and using her knowledge against the government to say they couldn't do this.

The man finally released them when they got to the Headmaster's office, Cho right behind them.

Danny watched in horror as the Minister and the Pink Demon started accusing Dumbledore of stuff.

"See! Didn't I tell you Fudge! Dumbledore's Army!" Umbridge exclaimed. "You know all these lies about You-know-who didn't fool us for a moment!"

Beside her the Minister read the list of names. Fudge looked terrified.

Danny rolled his eyes, in annoyance.

"You were trying to become Minister all this time!" She accused.

"No! Dumbledore had nothing to do with it, it was all me!" Harry shouted in protest, only to find himself being held back.

"That's very kind of you Harry. But as you can see its say's Dumbledore's Army not Potter's Army." Dumbledore said calmly, with an all knowing look in her eyes.

Harry looked at him stunned.

"And that's not all!" Umbridge told the Minister. Everyone in the room looked at her in confusion. "I have reason to believe that he's made an alliance with the American Magic Government, that's why the American students were brought here out of nowhere." She explained. "They even have this American Muggle ghost known as Phantom attack me."

Both Harry and Danny were gaping at her.

The Ministry nodded, as if believing everything she said.

Danny face-palmed. "And I thought are President was stupid." He muttered. (Yes I'm talking about Obama…and no I'm not racist for speaking against him)

"Well we are going to have to look into this further than I thought…" Fudge told her.

"Woe, woe, woe hold on a sec." Danny said stepping forward. "You believe this Pink Demon?"

Fudge looked at him in shock, and Umbridge looked like she was going to have a fit.

"Excuse me Mr. Fenton…" The Minister started.

"How did she even get this job? Sent to spy for the Ministry or not she should not teach!" Danny shouted.

There was a long pause.

"Mr. Fenton you are to show more respect for your teacher!" Fudge growled. "And Dumbledore I'm afraid you are under arrest."

Umbridge's eyes glittered with victory.

"You will be trailed…then you will be sent to Azkaban." Fudge told him, as Aurors got ready to arrest him.

"I'm afraid you miss understood that I'd…what was the fraze? Come quietly." Dumbledore asked standing up.

"Enough of this take him!" Umbridge demanded.

Out of nowhere Fawkes appeared, there was a big flash, and Dumbledore disappeared. Leaving everybody in shock.

One of the Ministry member's turned to Fudge. "You may not like it Minister, but you can't deny…Dumbledore's got style."

* * *

><p><em>Ya this is my third story update today <em>_J…though as I asked up there…out of all the people in the ministry…why did they chose a Pink Demon? Did the Horcrux have something to do with it?_

_Where's the Triwizard tournament trophy? How stupid are these guy's? Why in the 4th__ movie were the Death Eater's wearing colt clothing instead of black cloaks? _

_(Several minutes of ranting)_

_Sorry about that please review and tell me what you think. _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Invisobill **_

If you thought it was horrible before it was a nightmare now. Umbridge was only in charge for a week and she already changed the school completely!

All the magic paintings were token off the walls, all rules were stricture, they were constantly interrogated, and they could barley talk to each other without getting in trouble.

Danny, Harry and the other Dumbledore's Army members were getting punished with the same way Danny, and Harry had awhile ago.

All of them were in the dinning hall, writing lines.

Umbridge sat at the front, smiling sipping. Danny and the Weasley twins looked at her in disgust.

How can she enjoy this? Danny questioned.

Nearby Tucker was crying. Added onto the pain in his hand, Umbridge destroyed all there technology.

Sam tried to protest and say he couldn't do that but Umbridge put her in detention, with the blood quill.

Danny was tempted to go Phantom and put a stop to this, but Umbridge made that near impossible. He glanced at Harry wishing there was something he could do.

* * *

><p>As they walked out of the place, Cho was waiting. She attempted with several people to say her sorry but they pretended she didn't exist.<p>

Finally Harry came out.

"Harry I…" There was a pleading look in her eye, but Harry gave her a small glance and continued walking.

Cho watched as all her friends left. Grief and sorrow choking her,

* * *

><p>With the rest of the Wizarding world things were not much better.<p>

Harry later that night remembered as he was walking down the halls, all the attacks on muggles that have been going on.

They still blamed it on Sirius to Harry's fury. He froze as he heard a kid crying.

As he turned a corner, he froze. The twins were comforting a first year with a very bloody hand.

"Umbridge got him really bad." George explained as Fred comforted the kid.

From behind them someone chuckled.

Harry turned around to see the demon in pink herself smiling pleasantly.

"As I've told you before Potter. Children disserve to be punished." With that she left smiling evilly.

Fred and George glared at her. "You know Fred, I always thought our future laid outside the education system."

Fred smiled. "You know what I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short but I have to study for a speech in German…schools only been in a week and I'm already loaded with homework that's a bad sign.<em>

_Well anyway tell me what you think…and you guy's know what happens next I can hear the fireworks already. _

_See ya next week!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Invisobill**

Harry, Danny and the rest of the 5th years were in the dinning hall; once again, the table's were pushed aside and replaced with desks.

They were taking the cursed OWL's much to Danny's annoyance. He really questioned why he needed to take these but hey it get's him out of normal school.

Outside there was a load clang! Harry and Danny both looked back in curiosity.

Thinking it was there imagination, they went back to there work…Bang!

This time more students looked back.

A worried look seeped onto Umbridges face. Who was once again watching them from the front of the room.

There was another bang!

Sam and Danny glanced at each other, expecting the other to know what was going on.

"Bang!"

This time most of the class turned to see what it was. Umbridge marched down the hallway an angry/worried look on her face.

Everything seemed normal as she opened the door.

Just when everybody started to think it was nothing a small firework danced in front of Umbridge's face, before shooting off with a load bang!

Barley a second later the twins came zooming by on there broom! Shouting the whole way!

All the paper's in the room went flying, everyone screamed in joy!

Danny glanced over at Harry wondering if he had anything to do with it. He quickly forgot the idea and ran over to Sam and Tucker, who were cheering their heads off!

Fireworks shot off from left and right!

Some even chased after Malfoy much to Harry, and Sam's joy!

Danny smiled up at the twins. This was better than the fourth of July!

Umbridge shot him, and Harry a death glare and started marching towards them. Her eyes had that angry red in them!

Fred spotted her and pulled out a big firework, George gave him the thumbs up and he threw it! As soon as they threw it they moved out of the way as fast as they could!

A huge dragon appeared made out of fireworks, it glared down at the fearful Umbridge!

Not wasting time the Pink Demon bolted for it! The Dragon right behind her roaring in anger, looking as if it was going to eat her alive!

She just managed to make it to the doorway when it got a hold of her! Fire works went flying! All her rule posting's were hit, and Umbridge was burned to a crisp!

The twins flew past the stunned Umbridge, quickly fallowed by all the student's, soon students from all over the school were outside clapping and cheering for the twins! Even some of the teacher's were!

In the sky above them, was a gigantic red W, with the Weasley twins flying next to it!

Everyone screamed for joy even loader!

Danny who was standing next to Harry, turned to say something to him, only to find Harry on the ground cringing in pain!

Hermione quickly raced over to help Danny get Harry up.

"I saw him." Harry whispered.

* * *

><p>(Riddle Mansion)<p>

Vlad watched Voldemort with a deep frown on his face. By now Vlad was extremely skinny, and dirty from lack of good was sending them to the Ministry of Magic for some reason.

It puzzled Vlad threw and threw. Wouldn't someone spot them if they went to the ministry? But he knew by now that the Dark lord had some plan in mind, what he wasn't sure.

Suddenly the Dark Lord smirked at the old ghost. "We're going to see the other halfa soon." He hissed.

Vlad felt like there was a rock in his stomach. Daniel!

"Tonight we will both be seeing our enemy's…and they will fall." Voldemort let out an evil grin.

Vlad shivered half-glad to be able to see Daniel, other half of him was terrified of what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>(Back at Hogwarts)<p>

"It's Sirius I saw him, Voldemorts got him!" Harry exclaimed running up the stairs, fallowed by his friends, and the American students.

"Harry it could be a trick!" Hermione protested.

"What if it isn't." Harry snapped.

"She's right." Danny told him. "It's a common method, who knows how many times it was used on me. We need to take this very carefully."

Harry shook his head. "I have to go! I can't lose him." He told Danny.

"But Harry-" Hermione protested.

Danny stopped her. "We will go." They all gave him a confused looked. "But we will be really careful."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"So how do we get there?" Sam asked cryptically.

"The Headmaster's Floo network is open."

* * *

><p><em>There you go hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think.<em>


	28. Chapter 28

**Invisobill**

_Before I start I'd like to say that my spelling is horrible, my grammar is that of a toddler blah, blah, blah I get it thanks. I'm doing my best to improve it. Sorry if it bugs you._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own either DP or HP_

* * *

><p>Harry, Danny and the others raced threw the castle and into the Headmasters office. They quickly ran to the fireplace<p>

"All right we go in get Sirius and get out got." Sam asked slightly nervous.

Harry nodded.

"Not so fast!"

They all turned to see Umbridge pointing her wands at them, behind her was Malfoy and a few others holding Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Danny glared at her. He was really getting tired of dealing with this woman. More of Umbridges goody to shoe's came in and held them back.

Harry was forced into a chair in front of her.

After a moment Snape came in looking as emotionless as ever. "You called Miss." He asked looking at Harry and friends.

"Yes Severus I need some Veritaserum." Umbridge said pleasantly.

"I'm afraid you used the last of it on Miss Chang, unless you plan on torturing him I am of no use." Harry

Harry was going to warn him about what happen to Sirius but he was already gone. Harry sinked into the chair thinking about how to tell Cho he was sorry.

Umbridge quickly snapped his attention back to her. She bit her lip. "Well in that case…I guess I have no choice…I'll have to use the cruciatus curse."

They all paled at hearing that.

She wouldn't! Danny shouted mentally but that thought quickly left as she pulled out her wand.

"That's illegal!" Hermione and Sam protested.

"What Fudge doesn't know…won't hurt him." She said raising her wand.

"Stop!" Danny shouted his eyes turning green.

Umbridge and all the other's turned to him in shock.

Umbridge slowly walked up to him. The red glint making her look even more insane. "Is there something you'd like to share with us…Mister Fenton?"

Everything seemed to freeze while Danny thought his next move over in his head. They didn't have much of an option…

"I'm going ghost!" He shouted as the rings started up and turned him into Phantom!

Umbridge dropped her wand in shock. She gaped at him in horror.

Everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, Ginny and Tucker had close to the same reaction.

"You're a half breed!" She hissed in disgust.

"Correction I'm a Hybrid. And we have had enough of you!" With that Danny fazed out of his captors grip, and shot a blast at Umbridge!

Umbridge hit the wall with a load crash. Instead of backing down she picked up her wand. "I will not be beat be filth like you!" Umbridge growled, shooting a curse at him.

Danny put up a green ecto shield; the curse was practically useless against it.

Before she could cast another curse, Danny shot it out of her hand. Going at top speed he grabbed and fazed down to the dungeon near Slytherin common room. He smirked at her as she shouted her protest! All her pink stuff was filthy from the abandon dungeon filthy ground.

He smirked as he locked her in. "I'll come back for you later…maybe." With that he flew off.

All of the Slytherin were gaping at him as he came back up. Danny crossed his arms as he floated above them. "I sudjest you leave before I do something you will regret."

Without second thought they ran off.

Danny turned back to normal and turned to his friends. Neville was gaping at him. Luna had a thoughtful look.

"That was amazing why didn't you tell us?" Neville shouted.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well uh Dumbledore made me promise not to."

"Uh guy's." Harry interrupted. "Sirius remember."

Neville blushed. "Sorry. So how do we get there?"

"I have an idea." Luna piped up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Invisobill**

Sam, and Tucker the threstal fearfully as they flew over London. Sam turned to Danny. "So how can we see them if you can only see them if you seen someone die."

Danny shrugged glancing at Harry and the others, who either riding a threstal with someone or a broom. "I guess since you guys watched me half die it still counts." He looked back at Tucker. "You got some of the weapons we took from my parents."

Tucker nodded holding up a bag. "I was just able to hide them from Umbridge."

"Let's hope we get their in time." Harry muttered nearby nervously.

* * *

><p>Vlad glanced as he and some of the Death Eaters secretly entered the ministry. Horrible memories of when he first came here with the cursed snake Nagini. He shivered at the thought.<p>

He would disappear in the middle of fight. Vlad decided he wouldn't live like this for another day.

* * *

><p>Harry and the other's ran threw the empty ministry and towards the room that had seen in his dreams.<p>

Danny was in ghost mode flying ahead of them looking out for danger.

So far he had seen nothing, the place seemed abandon, empty not a soul there. Danny gave them the ok signal, and they entered the room.

There were rows, upon rows of what looked like crystal balls. "How are we supposed to find it?" Danny asked Harry who with the other had their wands glowing.

Harry shrugged. "Spread out."

Danny flew around the tops shelves looking for the right one, why'll the others look around in the maze of rows of crystal balls.

Sam, Tucker had their flashlights as they looked around the dark room. Finally Sam spotted something. "Hey Harry this one has your name on it!"

Harry and the others were their in a second. Everything seemed to freeze as they stared at the old dusty orb.

"What are you waiting for Harry take it." Danny encouraged.

Nervously Harry took it.

"Harry!" Hermione wisper/shouted turning his attention to someone in a mask that was approaching them,

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

The man waved his wand and his mask disappeared revealing Lucuis Malfoy. "Silly boy, we don't have him it was a trap set up by the dark lord."

Danny's eyes glowed with anger. They were not going to were get away with this!

"Take one more step and I'll break it!" Harry threatened.

An insane laughter came from behind Malfoy. A deranged looking woman stepped forward. "He knows how to play!" She laughed. "Itsi bitst baby," She sang.

Behind them Neville tensed up. "Bellatrix Lastrange." He whispered fearfully. Tucker who was next to him gulped nervously.

"Neville Longbottom is it?" Bellatrix asked standing next to Malfoy, she smirked. "How are Mom and Dad?"

"Better now their about to be revenged!" Neville was about to lung forward but Tucker and Ron forced him to stay.

Bellatrix let out an insane laugh, pointing her wand at him, Lucuis quickly stepped forward.

"Everybody just calm down shall we…" He took a step towards Harry. "All we want is that prophecy."

"And why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked standing his ground.

Bellatrix glared at him. "You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood," She screeched.

Danny stepped forward eyes blazing. "At least we are not a inbreed dog!"

Bellatrix looked like looked like she was going to curse him, but again Lucuis stopped her, his eyes locked on Harry's. "It's alright their just boys. Prophecy's can only be retrieved by about those who they are made."

The other's looked around nervously, getting their weapons and wands ready, as death eaters surrounded them.

"We need to get out of here Harry." Danny whispered urgently to Harry.

"Ah yes the young Phantom, I see you are here as well. My son has told me all about your time at Hogwarts. We wouldn't want you to become fully dead now do we? Does a filthy muggle ghost like you really think he could harm a wizard?" The Death Eater's around them got closer.

Danny glared at Malfoy. "I guess the muggle saying is true." He said with a smirk.

Malfoy raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"All blonds are dumb!" Danny shouted, his hands glowing green. "Harry now!"

The place erupted with spells flying everywhere! Danny took down Bellatrix and Malfoy with a powerful ecto-blast!

Everyone split up in an attempted to get away, the Death Eater's fallowing. Danny turned Harry incorporeal just in time to have a curse go right threw Harry.

Chaos continued to consume as Tucker trying desperately to rid himself of a random Death Eater, fire a shot at him.

The Death Eater dodged as they blast went right past him and into a case of the crystal orbs! The whole room shook as it started to fall over.

The Death Eater's evaporated out of there instantly, leaving Harry and his friends to run for there lives as they fell down like dominoes'.

They managed to get out of there just before the tornado of falling glass swallowed them. The next second turned into a road runner cartoon as they plummeted to the ground while Danny watched in surprise, before quickly flying after them!

Luckily they suddenly stopped a foot in front of the ground, before being dropped to the ground.

Danny flew down to the ground, a worried expresion on his face. "Is everyone alright?"

"What do you think genius." Sam groaned.


	30. Chapter 30

**Invisobill**

Danny help the other's up off the ground, looking nervously at the doorway looking thing nearby.

"Can you hear the voices?" Harry asked nervously.

Danny nodded taking a step away from it; it felt like the thing was trying to pull him in.

"What voices?" Hermione asked.

"I can hear them too." Luna told them, her eyes wide.

Before Harry could take even a step forward, a thick smoke like thing covered them as Death Eaters flew in, grabbing Harry and Danny's friends.

Instinctively Danny turned invisible trying to avoid being caught.

When everything cleared Harry found himself alone, everyone was being help back by a Death Eater a few yards away.

"Now I'll ask you one more time Potter hand it over." Lucuis demanded stepping forward.

* * *

><p>Vlad watched the scene from nearby. Daniel was here, he would know the little badger's ghost sense anywhere. He just was not positive where the boy was.<p>

Maybe Daniel could get him out of there.

He watch with great interest as a man appeared behind the foolish Malfoy. But he did not pay attention to that he had to find Daniel!

Chaos erupted as the supposed villain's and heroes went into battle, all there intention focused on destroying the other. Finally, he spotted Daniels as he managed to grab the prophecy away from Lucuis just in time to save it.

Jumping into action, he managed to drag Daniel away from the battle. Daniel fought in his grip until he noticed who was dragging him away from the battle.

"Vlad? What are you doing here?" Danny asked shocked. "I was told you disappeared!"

"The Death Eater's kidnapped me Daniel; I need you to help me escape." Vlad told him.

Danny frowned. "Why can't you just leave in the middle of this fight?"

"Voldemort put a spell on me so I can't." Vlad explained. "I need someone to distract him long enough for me to break free of the spell."

Danny's eyes flashed. "So you want me to dance in front of the Dark lord."

Vlad smiled innocently. "I was thinking the Potter brat but you'll do."

After a second, Daniel nodded. "Alright,"

Vlad smiled and grabbed the prophecy from Daniels hands.

"Hey!" Danny protested.

"Just making sure you free me…if you don't…Voldemort get's the prophecy." Vlad told him, pocketing the orb.

Danny frowned before taking off.

Vlad watched with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Harry cast spell after spell, his godfather beside him. Together they fended off the enemy. Suddenly a green light flashed!<p>

Harry watched in horror as it hit Sirius, striking him down. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he watched Sirius disappear into the window doorway thing.

Danny landed near him, trying to calm him down with little success.

Bellatrix laughed insanely, running off.

Harry bolted after her.

"Harry don't!" Danny shouted.

"Danny stop him, we'll be fine." Sam told him shooting at Death Eater, Moody nodded in agreement.

With that, Danny flew after Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry chased after Lestrange fire hot rage rushing threw his vane's threatening to explode!<p>

"I killed Sirius Black!" She laughed. "Are you going to get me? Ha ha!"

Blindly Harry casted the first spell that came to his mind making her fall to the ground. She turned to him, looking pathetically insane.

"Finally it's about time you showed up Potter." A creepy voice said behind them.

Harry froze, as Bellatrix let out another insane laugh.

Harry quickly turned around shooting another spell, but Voldemort flicked it off as if it was an annoying fly.

"So weak and pathetic" He smirked.

"Harry!" Danny screamed coming onto the scene.

"Ah yes the muggle ghost. I almost forgot about you. Now the two brave heroes' can die together." Voldemort hissed.

"It was foolish of you to come Tom."

Everyone turned around to see Dumbledore stepping forward wand in hand.

As Dumbledore and Voldemort glared at each other, Danny flew over to Harry to make sure he was all right.

"The Auror's are on their way." Dumbledore told him.

Voldemort smirked. "By then I will be gone and you 3..." He glanced back at the two heroes'. "Will be dead,"

At that, the two strongest men in the wizard world open fired on each other! Spell's flew everywhere as they tried to get threw the other's defenses.

Harry and Danny watched in awe and fear. Knowing their lives depended on who won this fight.

Harry watched as spell's he had never seen before were thrown at the dueling wizards.

* * *

><p>In an empty hallway, Vlad desperately attempted to find a way to break threw the ward and be free.<p>

"Trying to flee traitor?" Lucuis Malfoy asked smirking heading towards Vlad. "Pathetic ghost half breed. There is no way someone as weak as you can break threw my wards."

Vlad froze his red eyes widening. "Your ward?"

"Yes mine, you pathetic creature. The Dark Lord had me set them up while he was planning." Lucuis told him.

Vlad Masters eyes blazed blood red.

* * *

><p>Even though Harry, and Danny were not apart of the fight, they were still left breathless as glass flied everywhere! Pure magic filled the air choking them both, with strong intensity.<p>

Danny did his best to not let the shard's hit them, but the magic was messing with his ghost powers making it difficult to do.

The place was completely destroyed, not an inch of it remained that noble clean respectable aura that it had before.

Suddenly Voldemort disappeared.

Harry and Danny took a deep breath trying to figure out what happen.

Suddenly Harry made a choking sound and fell to the floor. Dumbledore ran to Harry's side as Danny did his best to help him.

Danny watched in horror as Harry squirmed on the ground acting as if he was possessed.

"What's going on?" Danny asked Dumbledore his green eyes wide with fear.

"Voldemort's trying to take over his body." He told the young boy, as they watched Harry unable to help.

"Come on Harry you got to fight him!" Danny told Harry.

"You've lost old man!" Harry growled but with the voice of the Dark Lord. Panic filled Danny when he heard this.

Thinking fast Danny started to faze into Harry. He knew this was risky but he had to help Harry.

Within a second, Danny was with Harry trying to repel Voldemort from Harry's mind.

The Dark Lord seemed enraged at this; he began attacking Danny at full force!

"Come on Harry you got to help me!" Danny shouted mentally to the other boy.

Outside the body, Dumbledore watched helplessly as the three of them fought for control of Harry's body.

"Come on Harry on 3 we give it all we got!" Danny told his friends.

Harry nodded summoning all his strength.

Voldemort hissed in annoyance as he bombarded them with attacks.

"3!" Danny shouted, as they put everything they had into it!On the outside, Dumbledore watched in confusion as Harry's eyes started to flicker from blood red, to emerald green, to neon green and back again! (_Yay Harry is turning into a Christmas tree…sorry I had to do it.)_

Finally with one last push of power both Voldemort and Danny were thrown out of Harry's mind! Danny went flying backwards hitting the wall hard, even Dumbledore was pushed back a few feet from the force of it.

After a second the Dark Lord appeared standing above Harry, a dark smile on his face. "You're a fool Harry Potter…and you **Will** lose everything." Just as the Dark Lord was about to raise his wand, when Auror's flooded the place.

Fudge who was with them gaped at the sight of the Dark Lord.

Sending one final glared Voldemort disappeared.

"He's back." Fudge murmured in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Wow it's done wow I think this chapter may be the longest I ever wrote…wow. Sorry if it seems rushed at times I'm really busy lately. <em>

_But still I think it turned out pretty good, not the best piece of writing I did but still good. Oh well that's up to you guy's review and tell me what you think of this chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

**INVISOBILL**

Suddenly the place was filled with camera's taking pictures of Harry, Dumbledore, Fudge and the Hogwarts student's, not including Danny who left to talk to Vlad who had pumbled Malfoy to a pulp

Fudge didn't even try to get control of the situation; he seemed to realize that it was all over for him.

The next day turned out to be Danny's favorite since they came to Hogwarts. Umbridge was removed from the school. (After they released her, and handed her over to Dumbledore)

Harry seemed to exclude himself from all that was going on even though he should have been shouting for joy.

"Is this what it feel's like Danny?" Harry asked Danny as they packed up to leave. "To be a hero?"

Danny shot Tucker a nervous look before turning to Harry. "Nobody said it would be easy…look if this is about what happen to Sirius…"

"Don't say it's not my fault, because it is." Harry said mournfully putting his face in his hands.

Danny sighed. "He's in a better place now Harry, with your parents. Pry pulling pranks or something."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"This is what you wanted isn't it, for people to see the truth?" Danny asked.

"Not at the cost of Sirius's life I didn't." Harry mumbled sadly.

"Dude relax its summer break you should be celebrating." Tucker jumped in, as he shut his final suitcase.

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry nobody's perfect your going to mess up every once and a while. But you got to learn from your mistakes and avoid doing it again." Danny told him.

"I'm not ready." Harry groaned. "I'm only 15 how can I be the hero everybody's looking for!" He shouted jumping up. "There's going to be a war and I'm going to be expected to beat Voldemort!"

"There's some 8 year old right now in Africa being used to fight in a war, and trust me I think your situations a lot better than his." Tucker stated.

Danny glared at him. "My only advice is to train as hard as you can, and do everything in your power to get ready. Do you think I was ready to fight Vlad the first few times a fought him? You just need to do everything in your power to get better." Danny smiled. "Plus you always got your friends to help you…and don't be afraid to give us a call if you need Team Phantom." With that Danny winked.

Harry gave them a small smile. "Are you sure you guy's can't come next year?"

"Sorry I don't think several years in a magic school will get me into outer space. Pry just an insane asylum." Danny told him with a smirk.

"I'm really going to miss you guy's." Harry told them.

"If you really want to see us just go to Youtube and type in Danny Phantom trust me we will be there." Tucker told him.

Danny rolled his eyes while Harry just smiled.

* * *

><p>(Back in Amity park USA)<p>

"Hey Mom, Dad I'm home!" Danny shouted as he walked into his house.

Maddie smiled, as she looked up from one of there inventions. "Hey honey, sorry we couldn't pick you up. Ghost's have flooded they city." Maddie explained.

"Yep and guess what Vladdy is back and he has invited us over." Jack told him smiling.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off. "I'm going to go unpack." Danny told them running upstairs.

"Ok honey." They told him.

Danny smiled. "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p><em>Well it's done. Sorry if you hate the ending I'm not good with<em> _endings…and grammar…_

_Before I'm gone for good I just want to say thanks to everybody who's been with me while I write this piece of crap. When I started writing this I was just winging it I barley expected 10 reviews let alone 100!…Even though 1/3 of them were complaining about my spelling…_

_But still thanks! I can honestly say I can say that it's because of you guy's that my writing's got better._

_1 last thing…there will not be a sequel ever…simply because if I did it would have to be them beating Voldemort together and honestly I can't see it. At most there will eventually be a remake of this when I improve on my writing skills._

_This is Yami Tenno 3 saying so long me fellow fans and thanks for everything!_


	32. Alert

The rewrite for Invisobill has started hope you enjoy.


End file.
